First Child
by carson34
Summary: This is squeal to "Before First Child". Be sure to read it!
1. Chapter 1

In this remix Steve has a wife name Anna and they are expecting their first child. Steve leaves for his mission on Shelbourne leaving his wife alone. He tries to call her everyday!

Anna was Steve's wife and they were expecting their first child. Steve was on his mission looking for Shelbourne. Anna walked into the hawaii five o headquarters. She spots Danny.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Danny asked Anna. He knows that he was looking into where her husband is.

"Steve hasn't called me in a week. I am getting scared that my husband is never coming back or is dead. Danny, we got to make sure that he's okay." Anna tells him.

"I will find him." Danny said to her as his cell phone rings. Danny looks it at it and sees that it's Steve. "i got to get this. You want to wait in my office. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"alright." Anna heads into Steve's office. She wanted to be near his things. She sees a photo of him and her and smiles. "Where are you?"

"Danny, how is Anna doing?" Steve wonder how his wife is doing in her pregnancy. He misses his wife really bad but he needs to protect her and their baby.

"She's missing her husband and she needs to know if you are okay. So tell me how am i supposed to tell your wife where you are and how you are when i don't even know. Steve, your married and she needs to be with you right now when she's pregnant with your baby." Danny tells Steve.

"Do you think that i don't know about my wife needs me? Do you think that i need to have you remind me of the fact that i miss my wife." Steve says. "tell my wife that i will be back this weekend."

"you can tell her that youself when you called her soon as of tonight." Danny orders his best friend.

"I will tell you when i get a chance to call her i will." Steve tells his best-bud.

"Come on, She's worried about you. Just call her." Danny says and then he hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna was waiting for Danny to come in to the office. She did not know that her husband had just called Danny to find out how she was doing since he left. Danny walked into the office and saw her sitting Steve's chair.

"Hey, I thought that you were going to go into my office." Danny said while looking puzzled on why she was in her husband's office.

"I started to go into yours and saw his desk. Danny do you even know when he is going to be back?" Anna asked her husband and hers best-friend.

"I don't know. He's gonna called you thou soon." Danny said to her. Anna got up and headed to the door.

"Thank you for all your help while he's away." Anna said why giving Danny a hug. Danny had been the best man at their wedding.

"Your welcome and plus Steve would hurt me if i did not help out while he's gone." Danny said to her and with that she walks out of the office and heads home.

- Later that night -

Anna was sitting on the couch while trying to text Steve many times. Anna was worried about her husband. Here's what she said in one of her texts "I hope that you are okay but it would be nice to hear your voice. Love ya."

Five minutes after she had sent that, her phone started to ring. She picked it up and it was Steve calling. Anna answer the phone.

"Hey." Anna said to her husband.

"Hey, sweetheart. I got to tell you something." Steve revealed to his wife.

"what's that?" Anna asked her husband.

" I will be coming home next week." Steve said to his wife. "It's almost time for me to go back to work. i love you."

"I love you too. Please be safe." Anna told her husband.

They hang up and Anna headed up for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Steve's hotel room-

It's barely 5am and he had just talked to his wife. He decided that it was time to get ready for the day. Steve got ready and got shower. He was missing his wife. Steve walked out of his bedroom and started to move twoards the lobby.

Steve was on the mission to find his most wanted suspect Wo Fat and bring him back to Hawaii to stand trial for the crimes that he had committed and the murders of Governor Jameson and Jenna.

"okay Wo Fat, It's time to bring you in so i can get back to my wife." Steve talks to him self. "Anna this will be done this week so i can come back home."

Steve got into his car and headed to go take Wo Fat. he knew where he was going to be at.

- Wo Fat's home -

Wo Fat was sitting at his desk expecting nothing to happen to him. He's been home for months and nothing has happened. He knew that Steve would not knock on his door but kicked it in.

Minutes later after thinking that, Steve kicked open the door.

"Don't move Wo Fat! This is over today! You made the actions that killed my father and i want to know why. Along with the fact that i am taking you back to Hawaii to face the murders charages that you committed." Steve said to him. Steve handcuff Wo Fat and walked him out of the house and into his car to go Steve's hotel to get his things and then head back to hawaii.

Next Chapter preview:

Will Steve make it home with Wo Fat to stand trial?


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4

-On the way to the hotel-

Steve was driving to his hotel and Wo Fat sat in jail until he came back to get him and take him back to the States. Steve packed his suitcase and hurry to go get Wo Fat because any minute that he takes longer that gives Wo Fat a chance to escape his custody again. He walked out of the room and checked out and headed to get Wo Fat.

- Jail House -

Wo Fat sitting there and coming up with a plan to get out of this. He wanted out of this thing with Steve. Steve got there and started to take out Wo Fat.

"Come on Lets go!" Steve tells Wo Fat to get up and he headed to the car. Steve drove to the airport to get a ride back to the states. They sat down on their flight.

- Airplane-

Steve was sitting on the side across Wo Fat and he was looking at a picture of his wife.

"What are you looking at, Steve?" Wo Fat said to him.

"First of all, you don't call me Steve. Second of all, it's not any of your business. You are not going to see who it is. I will protect people that i love." Steve said.

One of the guys comes out of the crock pit and heads to Steve.

"We got a probelm." The guy said.

"What's the probelm?" Steve asked him.

"There's a plane that's following us." The guy says to him.

"What?" Steve said while getting up.

Steve walked and then back out. He was looking at Wo Fat.

"What are you not telling me? You got someone to save you? Or is it someone that is trying to kill you?" Steve asked

"i don't know. Maybe it's to help you to get us to hawaii." Wo Fat said to him.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like it!" Steve said.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 part 2

Author note: I know that the chapters just keep getting smaller and smaller but i am very busy this week and trying to write when i can.

The pilots started to put down the plane on the north side of Ohau. Steve got up and headed to find out why.

"Why is the landing stuff down?" Steve asked.

"Because of the fact that you are going to have to sit down." The pilot said to Steve. Steve then figure out that they were part of a plan that he did not know about.

"Everything alright?" The man that helped Steve get Wo-Fat. The guy that Steve was talking to pulled out his gun and went to shot him but the guy pulled out his taser and taser him leading the shot that the guy that had filed to hit the pilot.

The plane reached the ground hardly and Steve got hurt and knocked out. Wo Fat managed to escaped the capture.

When Steve woke up, He looked around and could not find Wo Fat. He got his gun out and started to search for Wo-Fat. Steve got out of the plane and walked to find him but the minute that he did. Wo Fat kicked Steve in his back.

They begin to fight. Steve won the battle and Wo-Fat was capture again. Steve cuffed Wo-Fat to him because he knew that he had to get him to Five O before something happen. Along with the fact that there was another plane in the area.

"Oh Great. Anything else that you want to fill me in with? How much danger have you put me in since getting you?" Steve states to Wo-Fat.

"That Adam has his men trying to killed me." Wo Fat revealed.

"Why?" Steve wondered.

"because i killed Adam's father." Wo Fat tells him.

- Hawaii five-o task force-

"Have you heared about the body that we found at the warehouse was an agent?" Chin said to Danny with that being said, Danny heads to federal Govement.

"You might want to tell me why there is a woman that died that is an agent." Danny said to the man in charge.

"i'm sorry but i can't tell you anything!" the man said while leaving.

- Steve and Wo Fat-

Steve and Wo Fat get closer to the men that were coming to killed Wo Fat. Steve kills all four of the men and get on the plane and takes off. When they land, they are greeted by Adam and his men.

The Hawaii five o task force and HPD arrive right when that happens Kono manages to convice Adam to put down the gun. Steve makes sure that Wo Fat is caught and send to jail. Wo Fat is send for 10 years.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note: Normally I try to posted my stories on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.

- headquarters-

Steve walks into the office to find his team there waiting for him. Steve goes straight to them.

"Man, that was a long day. I can't wait to go home to Anna." Steve reveals to them. "I have really missed you guys and my wife."

"Why don't you go home and be with your wife?" Kono said to Steve. "I am sure that you are gonna have to dig yourself out of the dog hole that you put yourself in when you left her during the night without any warning."

"yeah, I am going. I will see you tomorrow guys." Steve said while he walked to his truck to go home to his family.

- Steve's house -

Anna was just about ready to go upstairs for the night and go to bed. She turns off the lights and walks up the stairs just as Steve's truck comes into the driveway. He notices the house is dark expect for the front lights. He was more scared to be home then anything. He had missed his wife alot in the past two weeks and not sure how she would react to him being home.

Steve gets out of the truck and walks to the front door and opens it with the keys. He gets inside to find his wife already upstairs. He decides to lock the door and head up there too. He doesn't want to scare his wife at all so he is very quiet because she might be alseep.

Steve heads to their bedroom and finds her climbing into bed. She's about now 4 months pregnant with their baby.

"hey, i'm home." Steve says letting her know that he is finally home.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Anna said to her husband. She was happy that he was home but he had told her that he would not be home until next week.

"Got to find what i was looking for before i thought i would be." Steve said to his wife. "going to bed?"

"yeah." Anna said while she starts to climb into bed. Steve gets into the bed with his wife after he changes into his night outfit. He missed having her next to him. She was everything to him and could not think what his life would be without her. Anna was happy that he was here. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I love you." Steve tells her as he closes his eyes. Tomorrow he had to return to work and start a new case. They kissed good night.


	7. Chapter 6

Author note: If you guys have read the new story that i wrote for NCIS:LA called Marriage then you notice that i had mention that there will be a small crossover. This chapter will be feature this cross over. Thanks for reading.

The next morning, Anna wakes up and went down stairs to find her husband sitting there waiting for her to come down.

"No case yet?" Anna asks while she pours her Orange Juice. Anna sits down by her husband.

"not yet." He says it right when his cell phone rings. "hello, yes i will be right there." Steve hangs up his cell phone. "I am sorry sweetheart, I have to go to work. I will see you tonight."

Steve gets up and heads to his work and find out what the case is about. Steve is looking over the case file as he gets a text from Sam's friend, Callen.

"what's the text from?" Kono asks Steve as she sees the text.

"Who's Callen?" Steve asks her. He did not know a Callen at all. He knows a guy name Sam. "Does he work with my friend, Sam?"

"yes he does." Danny says to his best friend. "We got to meet him in our last case."

"that's cool that you got to meet him and Sam, right? How did you like them?" Steve asks him. He was nervous to meet Sam's parnter.

"he's a good man because he puts up with Sam's behavior. You know that he name my car?" Danny tells his best-friend.

"he is weird about it. He likes to name cars. Trust me, he did it to my truck and Anna got mad about it." Steve says to his friend. "How was Anna when i was gone?"

"She got upset about it thou but she stayed strong while you were gone." Danny says to his best-friend. "I think we were all mad about you leaving but i think that she had the worst part of it."

"did you check on her?" Steve asks his best-friend. He already knew the answer to his question.

"yes i did." Danny says to his friend. "Aren't you going to meet Callen?"

"yes, I am." Steves says to his friend. "I will be back after lunch."

Steve went home to go get Anna so he can take her to lunch after his meeting with Callen. Callen was on vacation with his girlfriend.

Steve was waiting for Callen to get there. He was watching his pregnant wife (Anna) standing by the water. Callen walked up to Steve.

"Are you Steve?" Callen said to the man that he was standing next to.

"yes i am." Steve said while his eyes were focused on his wife.

"who's the girl that you are watching?" Callen asked him questionly. He was hoping that it was not part of the case.

"my wife, Anna." Steve reveals to him.

"that's wonderful that you are getting your first child. Oh Sam said hi." Callen said to him. " I got to get back to my hotel for a dinner date that i have tonight."

"okay. tell Sam that he needs to come for his dinner with me soon." Steve tells him. Steve heads to get his wife so that way they can go get some lunch.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

Author note: For the next two chapters, Steve, Anna, and Danny and Grace are traveling to LA to visit Mackynzie and Callen and Sam. There will be more then two sentences for them. This is the first time that Grace appears in this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that I need to work on the past/present tense.

- Hawaii: Steve's house -

Danny walks into the house and finds Steve and Anna sitting and talking about their upcoming vacation.

"So when do you guys leave for your vacation?" Danny asks his best-friend. he was still upset with the fact that Steve in the middle of the night and only leave him a note. Anna knows that Danny is upset with Steve.

"The four of us are leaving tomorrow." Steve reveals to his best-friend. Danny gets a shock look on his face.

"What do you mean the four of us?" Danny asks and then turns his head to Anna "is he being serious?"

"I think that he is being serious about it. He wants you to come with us." Anna says to her husband's best-friend.

"By what i mean the four of us, I mean, you and Grace coming with us to LA." Steve says to him.

"alright, I will see you guys tomorrow. You're lucky that I want to get off the island but i have to tell Rachel about this." Danny says as his cell phone starts to ring. "Speaking of Rachel. I will see you tomorrow." Danny leaves the house and talks with Rachel.

Steve watches his friend leave. Steve gives his wife a kiss.

"Are you ready to go? Like in pack that is." Steve asks his wife. Steve hates having to wait for his wife to finish packing the morning that they are leaving. He wants to be at the airport on time.

"Almost ready to go." Anna says to her husband. Anna gets up and heads to their bedroom and finishes packing for their trip.

- Rachel's house -

Danny drives up to his ex-wife's house to get his daughter for their trip with Anna and Steve. When he told Rachel, she love the fact that Steve was going with them on their trip. Danny knocks on the door and Rachel opens the door.

"Hey, is Grace ready to go?" Danny asks his ex-wife. He wans to get in and out within minutes so that way Danny and Rachel don't get into a fight.

"She will be down in a minute." Rachel says to her ex-husband. "I am glad that you decided to take her to spend time with you, Steve, and Anna."

"I am glad that you let me take her for the trip." Danny says to her. Grace comes running downstairs.

"I am ready to go, Danno." Grace says to her father. Danny and Grace are heading Danny's apartment for the night. Steve sends Danny a text telling him what time to be at the airport.

"Grace, we have to be up and at the airport by 7am. So it's time to go to bed." Danny tells his daughter.

- The next morning -

- Steve's house: 5am-

Steve wakes ups and gets ready by taking his shower and then loading up his truck. He sends another text to Danny to wake him up. Anna woke up about 5:45am and got herself ready and they are on their way to the airport.

- Danny's house:6am-

Danny try yet another attempt to wake up Grace but he figure that she got her sleeping in habits from him. He is already on his 3rd cup of coffee.

Danny finally got Grace up and ready and got her out the door and heads to the airport to meet Steve and Anna.


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

Author note: This is the second part of this chapter where the family heads to LA. This part will feature their arrival to LA and having to settle in.

- On the plane ride -

Grace did not want to sit by her father. She wants to sit by Anna. Anna loves to read books to her. Anna is happy that she has a relationship with Danny's daughter. It was a long three hour flight with Danny and Steve, Steve starts to try to sleep and his wife wakes him up.

"Babe, why did you wake me up?" Steve says to his wife.

"Because you were snoring." Anna says to him as Grace laughs at that logic.

"I do not snore at all." Steve says to his wife as he gets up. "Danno please switch me seats."

Danny switches seats with Steve and he falls alseep and Anna gets up and moves over to her husband and has Grace go sit with her dad. Steve wakes up about thirty minutes before they land and looks over and sees his wife.

"Wasn't Grace sitting with me?" Steve asks his wife. He is still upset with his wife.

"I am sorry for what i said to you." Anna says to her husband as she wraps her arms around him and leans into a kiss.

"I love you." Steve says to his wife. He gives her a kiss.

- Danny and Grace-

Danny is sitting with his daughter. He is happy that they can go to their trip. Danny knew that Steve is going to have to meet up with Sam and Callen when he gets there.

"Daddy, how long are we going to be in LA?" Grace asks her father.

"I believe for two weeks." Danny says to his daughter. They are about to touch down in LA.

Danny and Steve get off of the plane with Anna and Grace. Steve is holding his wife's hand and Grace is walking on the other side of Anna. They rent a car and head to the hotel.

- Hotel-

Danny and Grace are in the room next to them while giving Steve and Anna time to be together without them. It was a couple of hours, Anna had locked her self into the bathroom.

"Anna, come on! I am sorry for what happen." Steve says to her. Anna still not open their bathroom door. "You know your lucky that we are at a hotel where i am not going to kick it open. Please unlock the door."

Just a minute later, there is a knock at his front door. He signs and open the door and it's Sam.

"hey, man. Why did i have to find out from Eric that you are in town with Danny and your family?" Sam says to Steve. He is happy that he is there but it would have been nice to hear it from him. "where's Anna?"

"She locked her self into the bathroom because she thought that i said something mean like she's fat or something. She's pregnant." Steve says to his best-friend.

"Mind if i try to get her to unlock the door?" Sam asks him. Steve nodds his head and motions to the door. "hey Anna, it's Sam. Mind if we talk?"

"yes but only if my husband is gone." Anna says as Steve walks out of the room so his wife would open the door. He can make up to her later.

"he's gone." Sam says as she unlocks the door and walks out. Anna sits down on the couch and waits for Sam to walk up to her.

"hey, so you want to tell me what the fight was about? You know that Steve loves you really much." Sam says to her trying to get her to forgive him.

"yes, i know he does but that doesn't change for something that he said." Anna says to her husband's friend. Steve walks back into their room.

"baby, i am sorry for what i said. I love you. Please forgive me for saying it." Steve pleads with his wife for his forgivness. Steve leans in to get a kiss from his wife when she nods her head yes.

Danny and Grace walk into their room and sees Steve and Anna talking with Sam. Grace did not know who the man that was next to Steve is.

"daddy, who is that man next to uncle Steve?" Grace asks her father and Sam hears her asking.

"My name is Sam. I helped out your daddy with a case a little way back. I know Steve for a long time. In fact that he owns me a dinner." Sam says to Grace.

- Author note -

* Next chapter, Steve gives Sam that dinner that he owes him.

* Steve and Danny hang out with the LA team of NCIS when they don't have a case.


	10. Chapter 8

_**author note**_: Thank you all for the great advice that you have given me. I am working on it right now. Also Danny and Grace do not appear in this chapter!

Anna's mother lives in LA giving Anna some time to spend time with her mom. Anna is looking forward to spend some time with her mom. She doesn't get to spend that much time with her mom ever since that she moved to Hawaii with her husband.

Steve walks into the bathroom where his wife is getting ready. He smiles at his wife and see her happy to see her mom.

"Hey, sweetie." Anna says as she see her husband just standing there by the door and Steve gets off the wall and walk up to his wife and wraps his arms around her.

"I am glad that you get to spend time with your mom tonight. I hope that you have fun with her. I love you." Steve says to his wife as there is a knock on their door. Steve goes to answer it.

"Steve" Melinda says seeing her son in law. Melinda walks into her daughter's hotel room.

"Melinda, so happy to see you. I will go tell Anna that you are here." Steve says as he walks to get his wife.

- Bathroom-

"Hey, babe. your mom's here." Steve says to his wife as he walks into the bathroom.

"okay. Thanks." Anna says to her husband as she walks past him. Steve puts his arms out to stop her from going by without saying anything more then okay, thanks. He knows that his wife wants to see her mother.

"What?" Anna asks her husband while in confusion on why he stop her from going by. Steve goes in for a kiss with out saying a word.

- Living Room -

Melinda is sitting while waiting for her daughter and son in law to come out from the area that she's in.

"Anna, is everything okay?" Melinda calls out for her daughter. She knows that her daughter is happy and married but she's wanting to spend time with her daughter.

" Yes, mom. I will be out in a couple of minutes." Anna says from the bathroom. Steve walks out of the bathroom and out to the living room. Five seconds later, Anna comes out too.

"Are you ready to go mom?" Anna says getting her purse and standing by her husband.

"yes, sweetheart." Melinda says to her daughter. Anna turns to her husband.

"I will see you tonight. I love you." Anna says and then gives a kiss to her husband. She walks out the door. Steve leaves their hotel room to go meet Sam.

- hotel restaurant-

Steve walks in and spots Sam and Callen. Steve goes sits by them.

"I did not know that Callen was joining us." Steve says to his best-friend.

"I hope that you don't mind me being here. Sam invited me to dinner." Callen says before Sam has a chance to speak. "Plus i figure it was a better chance for me to get to talk to you. Since our last time was cut short."

"No actually i don't mind." Steve says to him. He just misses his wife right now.

- Anna and Melinda -

"So what's Steve doing?" Melinda says to her daughter. They are shopping for the baby and Anna.

"he's with his friends." Anna says to her mother.

"from Hawaii, Danny is it?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"No. Danny's with his daughter tonight." Anna says to her. "he's with Sam who he spend time with in the army before i met him." Anna got a text from her husband just then. Steve has typed when are you coming home. I miss you to much right now. Anna text him when you get done with your dinner date with Sam; I should be home.

"Alright time to get off the phone. You're married and you're spending time with your mom right now." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Mom, seriously. Steve wants to make sure that i am okay. He's my husband. He has the right to text me if he wants." Anna says to her mother.

"Anna, I am not trying to say that your not allowed to text your husband. I just don't get to see my daughter that much since Steve moved you out to Hawaii." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Mom, he has a job that is based in Hawaii. Don't make me chose over you or him because right now you would lose. I am going to text him and have him come and get me now." Anna says to her mother in a bad mood. She did not want to end their day together but she doesn't need her mother making her mad about her relationship with her husband.

"Anna, sweetie, i am sorry." Melinda says to her daughter. "lets just finish up here and go get something to eat and then i will bring you back to the hotel."

"no more being mean to Steve in front of me." Anna says to her mother. Anna and Melinda finish their shopping trip and get some food.

- Steve/Sam/Callen-

"Wait you mean to tell me that you met him in Hawaii when you were there with Mackynzie?" Sam asks his friend.

"yes." Callen reply to it. "Steve only got to speak to me for a minute."

They finish their dinner and then Steve heads back up to his room.

- Hotel room -

Anna just got into their room and decides on the bath. She need something to relax her since her mother spent the time shopping being mean to her about her marriage and why she left LA. She doesn't hear the door open and Steve calling out to her.

"Honey, I am back." Steve calls out to his wife. Steve shuts the door and heads to look for his wife. He sees the shopping bags on the floor and thinks to himself. "Oh this great more baby things." Steve walks into their bedroom and finds the light on to their bathroom. He opens the door. He smiles when he sees his wife.

"Have a hard day with your mom?" Steve asks his wife about her date with her mother.

"yeah. She is still mad about you taking me to Hawaii to live." Anna says to her husband.

"oh come on. It's been two years since we move to Hawaii." Steve says getting angry towards the news that her mother is still mad about them moving. "It's time for her to get over it."

"babe, I know" Anna says to her husband. Anna finishes up her bath and they get ready for bed. Anna falls alseep right away but Steve doesn't. He's upset that his mother in law can't get over the past.


	11. Chapter 9

2 years and 3 months before the move to Hawaii

- LA -

Anna and Steve are sitting at their apartement and Steve has to leave for his ops for the navy.

"Do you have to leave?" Anna says to her husband. They have only been married for about six months.

"yes sweetheart." Steve says to her. He did not want to leave but he made a committed to the Navy. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna says to her husband. Steve got up and got his bag and went to leave. He gave his wife a kiss. Steve walks to the door and leaves. She did not know how long that he will be gone.

- three months later-

Anna has been spending the nights at her mom's house so that way. It was about three in the morning, her cell starts to ring.

"Hello?" Anna says while she is really tired.

"Hey, Babe." Steve says to his wife. Clearly that she did not read who was calling her.

"What's going on? When are you coming home?" Anna asks her husband.

"actually i need to you to pack a bag and go to Hawaii. I will explain what's going on when i see you." Steve says to her wife. "I will see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too." Anna says as she hangs up the phone. She turns on the light and starts to pack a couple of weeks of clothes.

- Later that morning -

Melinda comes down the stairs and sees her daughter awake and some of her bags pack.

"Where are you going?" Melinda says to her daughter.

"Steve called last night and wants me to go to Hawaii." Anna says to her mother. "I will be back don't worry. I love you mom."

"I love you too. Be safe." Melinda says goodbye to her daughter. She did not know what happen with Steve's father. Anna leaves and heads for the airport.

- Hawaii airport -

Anna's plane just touch down and she calls her husband who says he is in baggage claim. Anna walks over to the area and looks for her husband. Steve sees his wife and smiles at her.

"Hey babe. I missed you so much in these past three months." Steve says while giving his wife a hug and a kiss. It was good that they were back together. He needs to tell her about his father's death and his new job.

- hotel room-

Steve did not feel comfortable staying his father's house just yet and he has not told his wife about the death of his father. She has only met his dad about three times.

"Hey, babe. I need to tell you something." Steve says to his wife.

"What is it?" Anna says to her husband wanting to know what's going on.

"My father was killed about three days ago and the governor offered me a job to lead her new task force called Hawaii five-0. I told her that I have to talk to you about it before I make the big choice for the both of us." Steve reveals to his wife.

"I say you need to find your father's killer and you should do it. We can relocate to here if we need. Babe, I know how much your father means to you. I don't blame you for wanting to take the job." Anna says to her husband. She is behind him in his decision on what to do. "Why are we not at the house?"

"That's where my father was killed." Steve says. "I need to call the governor and tell her the good news. I will be right back." Steve walks away and calls the governor. Steve comes back minutes later and gives his wife a hug and kiss.

- 1 month later-

- LA -

Anna and Steve walk into her mom's house to tell her that they are moving to Hawaii for Steve's new job. Anna spots her mother.

"Well, Steve. Its great that you are finally home." Melinda says to her son in law.

"Mom i think that you need to sit down." Anna says to her mom. Melinda sits down and wonders what is going on. "Steve and I are moving to Hawaii. He's got a new job and he's still got to stay in the Navy."

"Go." Melinda says a little hurt that her daughter is leaving town. Steve and Anna return to Hawaii the next day. Anna keeps trying to keep in reach of her mom.

"She's still upset." Anna says to her husband.

"Babe, it's for the best that we are here right now." Steve says giving his wife a kiss on the head and then his cell starts to ring.

"McGarrett. Yes, I will be there in a couple of minutes." Steve hangs up the phone and gets his gun and his new badge."

"babe, i got to go to work but i will see you tonight. I love you." Steve says to his wife while walking out the door.

- Author note -

This chapter was to feature why Melinda was still upset in the last chapter. Next Chapter will have Danny and Grace back in it and then Anna and Melinda and Steve.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steve wakes up and looks over to his wife who is sleeping away. He is so happy to be back on the mainland but today they have plans with Danny and Grace and then later Anna's mom. He had to called Melinda to talk about her fight wit her daughter and suggested that they meet up and talk. He knew that his wife would be happy about it.

Anna wakes up minutes later and looks for her husband who is still right next to her pretending to be alseep. Anna looks at the clock and it's 7am and she knows that her husband is faking it. He is never alseep past 7am.

"I know that you have been awake. You never sleep past 7am." Anna states to her husband. Steve gets out of bed and walks to take a shower. Anna gets up and heads to the bathroom too.

"Baby, what are we doing today?" Anna says to her husband. She knew that they had plans with Danny and Grace.

"Later on we are going to talk to your mom." Steve says to her.

"Why?" Anna asks her husband.

"because we need to get this mad thing taken care of if we are going to handle this fighting before our child gets here." Steve says to his wife as he gets out the shower. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"babe, I love you and your lucky that I am pregnant." Anna says to her husband.

"Why am i lucky?" Steve says to his wife.

"because of the baby and that i love you." Anna says to her husband. They kiss right before Anna gets ready to get in the shower. Anna finishs her shower and getting ready.

- pool -

Steve and Anna head down to the pool and sees Danny and Grace. They look like they are having fun and so Steve jumps into the pool and sees them. Steve decides to scare Danny because his back is turned to them.

"babe, what are you doing?" Anna says to her husband.

"scaring danny now stay quiet." Steve warns his wife. Steve swims to where they are.

Danny screams like a little girl.

"Gosh darn it Steve!" Danny yells at him.

"I could resist." Steve tells him as Anna swims up behind them and scares Steve.

"What the world?" Steve says knowing that the person that scares him is his wife. She is about 6 months pregnant and tomorrow they go back to Hawaii.

- Anna's mom's house -

They has fun day with Danny and Grace and now it's time to deal with Anna's mom. Anna walks into the room where her mom is at.

"Hey mom." Anna says to her mom.

"Steve." Melinda says greeting her son-in-law. "you look really good."

"Thanks. We need to talk to you about the issue at hand." Steve says to his mother in law.

"The only issue is that i see is that you took my daughter and left to Hawaii. That's what i am upset about." Melinda says to her son-in-law. "I don't get to visit her there at all."

"Mom we want you to come and visit after the baby is born." Anna says to her mom.


	13. Chapter 11

Author note: This chapter will pick up from where Chapter 10 end up.

- Anna's mom's house -

"I am glad that i get to visit you when you give birth to my grandbaby." Melinda says to her daughter and son in law.

"Melinda I hate to break up this thing but we need to go catch our plane home." Steve says to his wife and mother-in-law.

"Mom, I love you." Anna says giving her a hug. Steve and Anna walk out of her mom's house and heads to the hotel room to get their things and leave for the airport. Grace and Danny are alreay at the airport and on heading home.

Anna and Steve are waiting at the airport for their plane. Steve is holding his wife's hand.

"Anna what's the matter?" Steve wonders about his wife. She is being quiet and that's not like her at all.

"I love how Danny and Grace leaves us." Anna says to her husband. She is glad that they get to spend time with him.

"Babe, that's how we plan to do it on the way back." Steve reminds his wife over that fact.

- 2 hours later-

Steve walks into their house with Anna walking behind him. She is so happy to be home with their friends and family. Well most of their family, Her mom is back in LA. Steve takes their bags upstairs leaving Anna to sit on the couch. She is happy to be home she really is but she misses her mom. Steve walks back down the stairs and sees his wife crying. He goes over to her.

"Babe, I know that you miss your mom but you will see her again in a couple of weeks." Steve says while hating seeing his wife cry.

"I know." Anna says to her husband. "Why can't you bring her here now?"

"That's a really good idea to bring your mom here. I will try." Steve says to her. He is trying to cheer her up.

Anna gets up and gives him a hug and now they have to go to bed because tomorrow They are going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. They have a name pick out if it's a boy and if it's a girl.

- The next morning -

Steve and Anna wake up to Steve's alarm and get ready to go check on their little one. They were happy to go see if it's a boy or girl. Steve stands at the front door about to yell at his wife. They had to be on base in ten minutes to check in to the doctor office. Due to his army status, they get to use the army for them.

"Babe! Are you ready? We are going to be late." Steve says to his wife as she is walking down the stairs.

"You can stop yelling at me. I'm ready" Anna says as she grabs her bag and her coat. They head out the door.

- Army Base -

Steve and Anna are check in and now waiting. Steve gets a text from Danny about their new case.

"Oh this is great." Steve says out loud.

"What do you mean?" Anna says to her husband as they are waiting to get call in to their doctors.

"Oh besides that we have a new case." Steve says to his wife as their nurse calls them back.

"Anna?" the nurse says to the people that are waiting. Anna and Steve get up and head into the doctors room. Anna gets her exam done and then it's time for the ultersound to find out if it's a boy or a girl.

"Are you ready to see if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asks to them.

"yes" the parents say to the doctor.

Alright. It's a girl congrats. Do you have a name for the little girl?" the doctor says to them.

"yes we do." Anna says to her doctor. "It's Lauren Grace."

"That's such a cute name." the doctor says to them. Steve and Anna head off base and the minute they get off base. He calls the team and lets them know that they are on their way to headquarters.

- Headquarters -

Anna and Steve walk into headquarters to get the whole team there. They also get the surprise of Joe.

"Hey, Joe. What are you doing here?" Steve asks his mentor. Anna walks over to Kono and Chin.

"What does Anna doesn't like me?" Joe asks to his friend.

"It's not that. She's just really not in a good mood right now." Steve says to his friend.

"Didn't you just find out the sex of the baby?" Joe asks and he gets his answer by a shake in the head by Steve.

"She's just upset that fact that someone would was close to me did not let me find out who Shelbourne is." Steve says to his friend

"Actually that's why i am here." Joe says "I am ready to take you to Shelbourne."

"Joe, my wife needs me right now and i am not going to risk leaving her." Steve says as Anna walks up to him.

"Hey, babe are we ready to make the annoucement of the baby's sex?" Anna asks to her husband. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Joe can i have a minute with my wife alone please." Steve says to Joe. Joe walks out where Chin, Kono, and Danny were waiting giving the couple a chance to talk.

- Steve's office-

"Joe knows who Shelbourne is and is ready to talk to me or show me who it is." Steve says to his wife.

"What does that mean? Are you leaving again?" Anna says to her husband while sitting down on his chair. Normally he would not let her do it but today he is allowing it. "You're leaving tonight aren't you?"

"Yes, babe. But i don't know how long it will take." Steve says as his wife gets upset. Steve kneels down to his wife. "Baby, if you don't want me to go then just say it."

"I think that you need to do it and if something happens then i have Danny and Chin here that will take care of me while your gone." Anna says to her husband.

"I love you so much." Steve says giving his wife a kiss.

- outside of Steve's office-

"What do you think your doing? You know very well that Anna needs Steve here." Kono blasts Joe.

"You think that i like doing this?" Joe says to Steve's teammates.

"If anything happens to Steve; i am going to hurt you." Danny says to his friend's mentor.

Steve walks outside of his office along with Anna. Anna is holding her husband's hand.

"Alright we have something to say about the baby's gender." Steve says getting his teams attention.

"What is it?" Danny asks his friend.

"It's a baby girl." Anna says to their family. She did not like that Joe was here.

"wow congrats." Danny shakes his best-friend's hand. Anna gets hugs from Kono and the rest of the group.

- Steve and Anna's house -

Steve is packing a small bag for his trip. Joe is waiting down the stairs.

Anna is waiting for her husband to come back the stairs. Anna is upset that her husband is leaving and she hates Joe for it.

"Anna, I am sorry about this." Joe states to Anna. Anna doesn't want to hear it.

"Shut up. You put this thou my husband. All you had to do is be honest with him on who Shelbourne is and you chose not to." Anna blast him right before Steve comes walking down the stairs.

"Joe, don't make her upset. Lets go." Steve says grabs his coat and keys. "I love you and I will be back" Steve kisses the top of her head.

- hours later -

- Japhan -

Steve and Joe walk up to the house and Joe stops walking to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks his mentor.

"Son, I am sorry for all the blame that i cause you and Anna but there is someone that you need to see by yourself." Joe says to his friend.

Steve goes to knock on the door and the person opens it.

"Mom?" Steve says in a shock of state.

"Steve, I am sorry that i put you and your sister thou the pain that i did but i did it to protect you" Caroline says to her son.

"You know that I am married and I have a child on the way?" Steve says to his mom.

"Steve, I want to meet your wife and child soon." Caroline says to her son as they get ready to go.

Steve, Joe and Caroline return to the States the next morning. Anna is going to be in a bit of shock because she was told that her mother-in-law is dead.


	14. Chapter 12

-Later that night-

Anna is sleeping and her husband walks into the house with his mother. He took her to the guest room.

"Why am i am not in the master bedroom?" Caroline asks her son. She knew that her husband was dead but that would make her the owner of the house and not Steve.

"My wife is alseep. I need you to sleep in this room for now." Steve says to his mother. "Now i am going to bed. I will see you in the morning and then we will talk."

Steve walks out of his mother's room and heads for his room. He opens the door and gets ready for bed.

- The next morning -

Anna wakes up in a shock that her husband is sleeping next to her. He just left last night to go back to Japhan. Anna snuggles up closer to her husband and he wakes up.

"hi, babe." Steve says as he wraps his arms around his wife. Anna hears something downstairs.

"Babe, what's downstairs?" Anna asks her husband.

"Nothing." Steve says to her. Steve gets up and heads to their bathroom.

"Fine if you want to say that is nothing when i hear something." Anna says her husband as she gets out of their bed and heads downstairs to go check to see what it is.

Anna walks into the kitchen with her husband's gun to go with it. Anna spots this lady in her kitchen.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Anna says in a warning tone.

"It's okay, My name is Caroline. You can ask your husband." Caroline says to her daughter in law.

"You got five minutes to show me a id before i shot." Anna says to the lady as her husband comes down.

"Babe, what are you doing with my gun?" Steve says to his wife. "Babe put down the gun please."

Anna puts down the gun and heads to her husband and slaps him in the face.

"What was that for?" Steve asks his wife. "let me explain what's going on."

"Go ahead before i do it again." Anna warns her husband. "Who is this lady?"

"Anna this is my mom, Caroline." Steve says to his wife in the truth tone. "Babe i am telling you the truth on this."

"I believe you. But i want this lady out of my house right now." Anna says to her husband.

"No. I am not going to kick out my mother because that's what you want." Steve says to her. Anna starts walking to the door and Steve starts to run to her to stop her but it's too late and she starts running to her car.

"Darn it." Steve says out loud.

"She'll be back." Caroline says to her son.

"Yeah i know but not until you leave." Steve says to his mother. Steve picks up his cell to call Danny.

"Danny it's me. I know. Stop talking for a minute. Anna got mad because I found my mom and refused to make her leave she took off. I need you to run the numbers on my truck. Yes she took my truck. Just do it and call me back." Steve says to his partner on the phone.

- shopping center-

The man notices Anna shopping alone and she's pregnant. Lately the man has been on a kidnapping trail that the task force has been tracking for months. The man comes up behind her and covers her mouth and takes her away.


	15. Chapter 13

- Headquarters-

"Have you found the location of my truck yet?" Steve says to his team.

"Yes we did however it's not looking good." Danny says to his boss and friend.

"Why not?" Steve asks his friend. He has a bad feeling about his wife. Her cell phone is answer by someone that he did not know.

"We check the cameras at the shopping mall and we found there was a man that was stalking Anna." Kono says to her boss.

"What do you mean stalking her?" Steve says to her and now he is starting to get worry about her.

"I mean you know the case that we are in?" Kono says to Steve. "The man that is doing it took Anna today."

"Dam it. We need to find her and fast. If he finds out that she is carrying a baby girl he is gonna kill my wife and child." Steve says to Kono.

- Unknown warehouse -

Anna wakes up to find herself being tied to the bed she is on. Anna is scared but she knows that Steve and the team will find her.

"Hello, what is your name?" The man says to Anna.

"My name is Anna." Anna says to the man. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who i am but you have something that i want." The man says to her. He is talking about the baby that she is carrying. "Are you expecting a boy or a girl?"

"What does it matter to you what i am carrying? My husband will find us." Anna says to the man.

"Don't be smart with me. Tell me what you are having or you die and you will never see your husband again." The man says to her.

"What if i say that i am expecting a baby girl then what would you do to me?" Anna says to the man.

"I am only looking for a baby boy not a girl." The man says to Anna.

The man leaves Anna alone for a minute. Anna is starting to get worry about if her husband will find her or not but then again it's Steve that they are talking about.

"Don't worry baby girl. Daddy will find us." Anna says to her daughter. She need to play this man smart so that way she could protect her child until her husband and his team could find them.

- Headquarters -

"Okay lets look at the cases that has him on it. Lets see what we get and then find a common area between that where my wife could be." Steve says to his team.

"Shouldn't you take a step down boss? I mean that you have a personal connection to this case." Chin says to his boss.

"No I am not stepping down. Lets get to work and find my wife like now." Steve says as he goes and sits at his desk looking at his case file that he might have to start with his wife's name on it. Danny comes walking in.

"We are going to find her." Danny says in a sure of tone.

"I know. But at the same time i am worry because he has killed all three girls that were pregnant with girls." Steve says to Danny.

- The warehouse -

The man finally comes back. Anna stood up and move around a little.

"How far along are you?" The man asks her.

"I'm 7 months pregnant." Anna says to him. "You know my husband will find you and kill you for this if you hurt me."

"Who's your husband? Is he a cop?" The man asks Anna.

"He's part of the 5-0 task force." Anna says to the man. "I am begging you just let me go."

"Not until I get what I want." The man says to Anna.

- Headquarters-

"Boss we got something!" Kono says really loud and Steve comes running out of his office.

"What is it?" Steve says.

"See this warehouse right here on 5th?" Kono says to her boss.

"Yeah i see it but how does relate to my wife." Steve says to her.

"They have cameras and we caught the video the man that took Anna inside of the warehouse. They are right here on 5th." Kono says to him as they start to run out the door.

- Warehouse: Outside-

Steve is leading the team to the door. Steve look in his teams eyes and they knew that they had to be careful while the man has Anna. Chin kicked open the door. The man is talking to Anna and he grabs her.

"Okay, Please take it easy." Anna pleads with the man.

"Let her go!" Chin says to the man. Chin has an small target before Anna gets into the way. Anna is busy looking at her husband.

"Alex, look at me. Let go of Anna. Please. I know what happen to your wife when she was pregnant with your son and now your trying to replace him but taking my child is not the right choice. Let my wife go please. As a father, do it please." Steve pleads to Alex.

"Your gonna kill me." Alex says to him.

"No i am not. Not as long as you don't hurt her. Let her go please." Steve says to him. He is starting to put his gun away. "Let her go. I am putting away my gun so just do me a favor and let my wife go."

Alex lets go of Anna and she runs towards Steve who wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay! I got you." Steve says to his wife.

"I'm sorry." Anna says to her husband. Steve starts walking out of the warehouse with her and wants to get her check out from the doctor.

"We are gonna get you check out by a doctor." Steve says to his wife. Steve takes Anna to the doctor to get check out.


	16. Chapter 14

- The hospital -

Anna did not want to leave her husband's side at all. She is more worry about getting kidnap again.

"Babe, we got to get the doctor to look at you and the baby to make sure that you are fine." Steve says to her as their doctor comes in to the room.

"Hey guys. So why are we here today?" The doctor asks to Steve and Anna.

"Anna got kidnapped and we need you to catch her out for both the baby and herself." Steve says to the doctor. The doctor checks out Anna and the baby. She reports that both mom and child are good. They head to the headquarters to find out how the interviewing of Alex is doing.

Anna walks into the room where they are interviewing the man that kidnapped her and the baby.

"I want in there and talk to him" Anna says to her husband. Steve looks shocked at her statement.

"I am sorry but i won't allow it." Steve says to his wife because he doesn't want her to be anymore danger then she has been.

"What do you mean that you won't allow it?" Anna questions her husband's motives.

"I mean that I brought you here because you did not want me to leave you alone anywhere but the last place that I am ever going to let you in is in there." Steve says to his wife as he walks to his office. He knows that she is going to try her best but he is doing it to protect her.

Anna follows her husband into his office. Anna sits down next to him on his desk.

"You're on my paperwork that I need to fill out." Steve says as he try to get her to move over so he can get to work. Anna moves off her husband's desk and leaves office. Steve lays his head back and closes his eyes for a minute. Kono walks into her boss's office.

"Why is Anna upset?" Kono says to her boss.

"What?" Steve says sitting up and heading to where his wife is. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just want to know why he took me. That's all I want to know." Anna says to her husband. "Would you ask him why?"

"Would it make you feel better?" Steve asks his wife as he sits next to her.

"Yes, it would." Anna says as Anna leans into a hug and Steve kisses the top of his wife's head.

"I would do anything for you to keep you safe and happy." Steve says to his wife as they get up and head to where Alex was getting question. "Just watch." Steve walks into the room.

- Interrogation room -

Chin sees Steve walking into the room and he steps out. Danny is sitting at the table across Alex.

"Why did you take her?" Steve says letting Danny and Alex know that he is in the room.

"Because she is pregnant." Alex says to him. "If I hurt your wife; I am sorry."

"It's too late for sorry now. My wife won't leave my side at all. Your lucky that she is not in here." Steve says to Alex. "You put her in danger the minute that you took her."

"Steve, leave the room." Danny says to him. Danny pushes him out of the room so he could talk to him. "You're too close to this."

"He kidnapped my wife and my unborn daughter so don't tell me if i am to close to this case. He is the one that put her and my child in danger.

"He's not going to get away with it but don't make me have to call the governor and get you pull from this case." Danny warns his friend "Now go home before I do it."

Steve goes to go to get his wife and heads home and then starts to make them dinner.

"Why are you not at work?" Anna asks her husband. Steve walks past his wife and grabs his phone.

"Seriously your going to use your phone?" Anna says to her husband as she walks up to her husband. "Steve come on. Get off the phone and spend time with your family."

"Fine." Steve says getting off his phone and heading to spend the rest of the time with his wife and unborn child.

- Author notes-

The birth of Lauren will happen in the next chapter and it will feature two months.


	17. Chapter 15 part 1

Author note: So this chapter has two parts with leading up to the birth of the baby.

author note: I decided to skip about 1 month and 2 weeks into this story to the point that Anna is due at any moment.

- 2 weeks until the birth -

Steve and Danny are painting and cleaning up the baby's room. Danny wants a chance to give Steve some advice about fatherhood.

"You know being a dad is better then anything." Danny says to his parnter.

"Danny, I had a father. I might be a first time father but i am sure that I can learn." Steve says to his parnter.

"Yes but when you have the baby there is gonna be the sleep less night." Danny says to Steve. It is almost time for them to go to work. Anna is at her work because next week she goes on maternally leave for the next eight weeks.

- Headquarters -

Steve and Danny walks into the headquarters. Kono is waiting with Chin, Anna, Grace, and Gabby to surprise Steve for his birthday.

Grace comes running up to her "uncle" Steve and gives him a hug. "Happy Birthday" Grace says to her uncle.

"Thank you." Steve says as he puts Grace down and heads to his wife. "I thought that you were supposed to be at work."

"I only have to work half day today. I have to plan for my husband's birthday don't I?" Anna says to her husband as he wraps his arms around his wife. "Happy Birthday" Steve leans in and gives his wife a kiss.

The family enjoys the rest of the day celebrating Steve's birthday. Anna starts to not feel good and so Steve makes sure that his wife is okay. Steve takes her to his office.

"What's wrong?" Steve says to her. He is concerned about the baby being due in about two weeks.

"I don't know. I feel really crampy. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Anna says to her husband as he nods and takes her to the hospital.

Danny notices Steve and Anna leaving along with Chin and Kono.

"What do you think is going on?" Chin says to Danny as Grace comes running up.

"Danno, where did uncle Steve go?" Grace asks her father.

"I don't know but lets clean up because I have to take you to mommy soon." Danny says to his daughter as they start cleaning up their mess.

- At the hospital -

Steve and Anna walks into the hospital waiting room and check in to deliver their baby girl. Anna is happy that Steve doesn't have to work but he is glue to his phone texting Danny.

"Babe, I promise you right now if you don't get off your phone; I am going to throw it across the floor." Anna says to her husband. Steve knows when she means it and tonight she meant it. He is happy that his daughter might have the same birthday as him.

"Fine but the minute that she is here. Can I text it to the team?" Steve asks his wife.

"Yes that's fine but not before then." Anna says to her husband.


	18. Chapter 15 part 2

Author note: If you did not read part one of this chapter do so. This part of the chapter picks up right after the first part ends.

Anna has been in labor for 12 hours. Steve is starting to have a hard time seeing his wife in this much pain.

"I can't do this anymore." Anna says since it's been about 24 hours since she has gotten any sleep.

"Yes you can. Hey, Look at me, I love you and we get this little girl at the end of this. Just hold on." Steve says to his wife. He gives her a kiss on her head. "I love you baby."

"I can't do it anymore." Anna says to her husband as her doctor comes into them.

"lets check to see how are you have gone?" The doctor says as she checks Anna. "Okay you're about 9 and half. It's almost time. We can do some practice pushes."

"I can't. I am really tired." Anna says to her doctor. Steve knows that his wife is tired but she will feel better the minute that their baby is born.

"Babe, Listen to me. We are so close to meeting our baby girl. Just hold my hand we will get thou it together and you can sleep all you want when she is born.

- twenty minutes later-

Steve is holding his wife's leg and counting her pushes. Anna is really tired. Steve keeps being encouraging his wife.

"it's okay baby. we are almost there. One more push." Steve says to her. Anna really wants to be done.

The next push, Anna gives birth to a healthy little girl. Steve takes out his phone and takes the first photo of their daughter. The doctor hands Lauren to her mommy for the first time. Steve cuts the cord. The family enjoys their first minutes together. It's only midnight when she is born so Steve and Lauren don't share the same birthday.

Steve spends some time bonding with his daughter while his wife is resting. She had been in labor for 13 hours and is tired. They are both happy that their daughter is here.

- 3 hours later -

Anna finally wakes up and sees the father and daughter spending some time together. Steve uploads his daughter's first photos on his social account that he doesn't post that often.

"hey." Anna says as her husband comes up to her and gives her Lauren. Anna gives Lauren her first feed. "Good ahead and Text Danny and the rest of the team"

Steve sends a text to Danny and Chin and Kono who all say that they are on their way for the meeting of the little girl.

- Twenty minutes later-

Danny has pick up Grace from her mom's to meet Steve's baby girl.

"Uncle Steve. Who's that?" Grace asks her uncle.

"This is Lauren." Anna says to her husband's co-worker's daughter as Kono and Chin walk into their room. The whole family have gotten to connect with the newborn.

- The next morning-

Steve walks into his wife and gives her a kiss. It is time to bring their little girl home. Anna has her already to go in her going home outfit. Steve picks up his little girl and give her a kiss on her forehead. Steve puts his daughter in her car seat.

Lauren starts to get upset. "Shh. It's okay. We are gonna go home where we have a surprise for mommy." Steve says as they get out of their room and head to Steve's truck. Lauren is getting really upset being in her car seat. Steve gets her into his truck and helps his wife in his truck and then heads home.

- Steve and Anna's house -

Melinda is waiting for her granddaughter to come home for the first time. She had just barely got in before Steve had to go pick up her daughter and Lauren. Steve opens the door for his wife and had his daughter's car seat in his arm.

Steve gets his daughter out of her car seat and hands her off to her grandma.

"Hey, little girl. Oh your tired hun. Your mommy use to be this small when she was born and now look at her. She's a mother of her own baby girl." Melinda says to her granddaughter as her son-in-law fixed her daughter something to eat.

"Thank you for giving me that little girl. I love you so much and I can't wait until the next 50 years and see how many children we have." Anna says to her husband.

"Me neither. Tomorrow are you and your mom going to handle everything with her?" Steve says to his wife.

"We will be fine. Just be careful tomorrow. You might want to head to bed after you eat so you can have a full night rest." Anna says to her husband. They finished their dinner and Steve heads to bed. 2 hours later, Anna walks into their bedroom with their newborn daughter. She has already changed her diaper. She places her sleeping daughter in the co-sleeper that is next to her side of the bed.

- The next morning -

Steve wakes up to his wife sound alseep along with their daughter. She had only woken them up about three times during the night. Steve got his shower in and then got his coffee and made an egg for him. Anna just woke up to say good bye to her husband. He is going back to work.

"I love you. Have a great day." Anna says to her husband as he gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Give me a text if you need me." Steve says to his wife as he walks to his truck. "I love you too."

Steve and Danny try to finish their case in a good hour as he make sure that his phone is good and charge.

"Okay, I get that your a new father but she's fine with your wife and mother-in-law. So when do i get to meet her?" Danny says to his partner.

"I don't know. I will ask Anna about having you meet her mother. Her mom was really mad about me moving Anna out here." Steve says to his partner as they go in to find out what the case is from the governor.

"Hello Steve. How is the little girl that was born two days?" Governor Denning says to Steve.

"She's fine. What's this new case that we have today?" Steve asks the governor trying to stay on business. He doesn't care for the governor that much since what happen when they renew the task force.

"There's a missing girl that we believe that her mother took her. It's up to you guys to find the mother and daughter before it's too late." Governor Denning says to his team.

"Yes sir." Steve says to his boss. They walk out of the governor's office and heads to the headquarters.

- Headquarters-

Steve and Danny are walking into the room and Steve just got a text from his wife.

"Oh look." Steve shows off the new picture of his baby girl. Danny must admit that Steve is taking the role of the father more then he expected.

"So cute." Danny says to his partner. "You got to let me watch her."

"Up to Anna right now." Steve says to his partner. "If it was just me, then i would say yes to it."

"Yeah i know." Danny says to Steve as they turn their attention back to the case that they just got.

"Alright there is a missing nine year old girl that was reported missing by her father. She was supposed to spend the night with her mom and then to be back in the next morning and she did not show up." Steve says giving the team a background on the case. "Lets find where the mother is."

"What is the mother name?" Kono asks getting ready to type the name in the data basic for the credit records and then cell phone records.

"Her name is Alyssa Miller." Steve says as Kono types in the name right when his phone rings. He takes his phone out and it's Anna. "Hold on. I got to take this."

"Hello. I will be home as soon as we get this case done. Alright. I love you too." Steve hangs up on his wife and gets back to this case.

"We got something. She's at the hotel." Kono says to her boss.

"Which hotel?" Steve says to her. "You know what send it to my phone. Come on Danno"

- Hotel -

Steve, Danny, and Chin walk up to the door where Alyssa and the little girl is at. "On my count." Steve says in a whisper.

Alyssa opens the door to find the cops out there. Steve grabs her and puts her in hand cuffs.

"Wait! I don't have my daughter!" Alyssa says to the cops that are arresting her.

"Who does?" Steve says to the woman.

"I don't know. He won't let me go to my husband and tell him about our daughter was kidnapped by another person. We are trying to make our family whole again." Alyssa says to him.

"Alright we will help you. But if you lying to me then i will find out." Steve says to them.


	19. Chapter 16

Steve and Danny found the man that kidnapped the little girl and now they have to save the little girl.

"We need to be careful. This guy is supposed to be dangerous and he has the little girl." Steve says in a warning tone to his team.

Chin kicks down the door and Steve walks into the room. Danny comes in next and sees a man holding a gun at Steve. Danny jumps in front of Steve to protect him from getting shot. Steve sees Danny going down with getting shot. Steve turns around and shots the guy and saves the girl.

"Chin, call for ambulance for Danny." Steve turns his head to the little girl. "Hey sweetheart. It's okay the bad man is not gonna hurt you anymore." The little girl runs up to Steve and gives him a hug. "Are you ready to see your mommy and daddy?"

"Yes." The little girl says as he gives her to Kono and she takes her to go reunite with the parents. Steve turns his attention back to Danny.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asks his best-friend as they get to the hospital. Steve and Chin waits for news about Danny. Grace comes running into the waiting room and sees Uncle Steve and Chin. Anna walks into the room with Lauren in her arms. Steve gets up and gives his wife a kiss. She had heard on the news that someone got shot from the task force. First she thought that it was her husband that got shot.

The doctor comes into give them an update and Grace wants to go see her father. Steve takes her back there to see her daddy.

"Danno. We are right here." Grace says to her father as Gabby walks into the room.

"Hey guys. I am fine. They are keeping me here for the night." Danny says to his daughter and girlfriend and Steve. "Steven, you need to go home and be with your wife and baby."

"Oh did she have her?" Gabby asks Steve about the new addition to the family. She considers Anna and Steve part of Danny's family and therefore her family.

"Yes about two days ago." Steve says before he leaves the room and goes to take his wife and daughter home.

- Steve and Anna -

Anna fed Lauren and Steve changed her diaper. Lauren fell fast alseep in her daddy's arms.

"She must feels happy in her daddy's arms." Anna says to her husband. They kiss for a minute and Steve is happy that he is home with his wife and child. He felt bad for Danny because he is supposed to be in the hospital bed.

- Hours later -

Anna and Lauren are sound alseep and Steve heads up to the hospital to talk to Danny.

"Why did you save me?" Steve asks his friend.

"because you have a family now and you need to be there for them. Just take care of them." Danny says to his friend. Steve heads back to his house. Steve climbs into bed.

- The next day -

Steve drives to pick up Danny from the hospital. Danny is happy to get out of the hospital. He hates being in the hospital.

"Thanks man for getting me out of there." Danny says to his friend.

"You're welcome." Steve says as they get into his truck. "Don't mind the mess; Anna forgot to clean up the baby's things when the last night she taken my truck."

"It's okay. I actually miss being around baby's things." Danny says to him. Steve drove to Danny's house. Steve got Danny settled into his room.

"Now you are to stay here and rest for the next day or so." Steve says to his parnter.


	20. Chapter 17

- 2 weeks later -

Danny has return to work last week. Steve is happy to see Danny back at work. Steve and Anna are adjusting to their one month old daughter. Lauren is finally starting to fall alseep thou the night. Anna's mom is still there helping her daughter with the baby.

"Thank you Mom for coming and helping me with Lauren. When we found out that, we are pregnant that Steve was all over the moon for this baby but now all he is here for is our baby that's it. The only time that i get to spend with my husband is at night when he is sleeping next to me." Anna says her mother. She's hurt from what's is going on with their family.

"Maybe i should watch Lauren tonight and give you time to be with him." Melinda says to her daughter. "Maybe you should head to his work."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I will see you later. Call me if anything happens to her." Anna says to her mother.

Anna walks out of their house and heads to Steve's work. She is a little bit nervous about going to see her husband without their daughter with her.

- Steve's office -

Steve walks into his office and sits on the desk. He is upset that he doesn't get to spend that much time with his wife. Truth was that he missed his wife and is planning to surprise her on a date sometime this week.

Danny comes in with a new case file. Anna comes into the headquarters. Steve sees his wife and runs to her.

"Is the baby okay?" Steve says to his wife as he gives her a hug. He is not sure that his daughter is okay.

"She's fine. God, that's all you care about now. Your daughter. You know what forget that I ever came here." Anna says to her husband. Danny comes walking out of Steve's office.

"What's going on?" Danny says to the parents.

"She thinks that i don't care for her at all anymore since our daughter has been born. We barely get to spend time anymore since Lauren is born." Steve says mad as he walks away from his wife. She starts to break down in tears and Chin goes to comfort Steve's wife because Steve is upset too.

"Chin, I got it." Steve says going up to his wife and wrapping his arms around his wife. "I love you more then you could ever know." Anna just hugs her husband back. This is the one time that they have gotten anything back to where they were. Steve takes his wife into his office.

"I love you." Steve says to his wife.

They talk for a couple of minutes and then Steve has to head to start the case. Anna heads home to their baby girl.

"Alright there are more then anything wrong with this case." Danny says to his parnter.

"Yeah i know. There is a man that kills a guy that happen to work for his father. Now we have to find him and take him in." Steve says to him. They catch a lead and head to get the man.

This time Danny takes the lead and heads in with his gun pulled and then Steve finds the man with the gun.

"Danny watch out." Steve says pushing Danny out of the way. The rest of the team arrest him and Danny stays with Steve who got shot in the shoulder.

"I am okay." Steve says to him.

"We still got to get you to the hospital and I have to call Anna." Danny says to his parnter as they go to the hospital.

- Author note -

See how Anna reacts to Steve getting shot in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 18

"What do you mean my husband was shot?" Anna says as she walks into the hosptial.

"We were chasing this guy and all the sudden he pulls a gun and points it at me and Steve steps into the line and get shot." Danny says to his parther's wife. He is just upset as she is.

"We just had our daughter and he does this. He needs to be careful." Anna says as her husband starts to walk out of his room.

"Babe, stop fighting with Danno. It's a shoulder wound and i will be fine. I just have to take the next couple of days off. So i will be home with you and Lauren." Steve says to his wife trying to get her to stop yelling at his parther.

"I am not talking to you!" Anna says mad at her husband. "Do you not remember that you have a wife and daughter now that need you?"

"Babe, I'm sorry." Steve says but then he gets stop by getting slapped in the face by his wife.

"Woah. Anna, okay. Walk off and go check on your daughter." Danny says trying to protect Anna from doing something wrong. "You have to forgive your wife."

"I know. She's upset about me getting shot." Steve says taking out his phone to text Anna's mom about Anna's mood.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks his friend.

"Texting my mother-in-law to watch out for my wife who is very upset at me at the moment." Steve says to Danny. "She'll get over it."

- Steve and Anna's house -

Anna walks into the house really uspet at Steve for getting shot again. Melinda walks out from the baby's room and sees her daughter.

"Sweetie, Where's Steve?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"He's still at the hosptial with Danny." Anna says as her cell rings again.

"Who is that?" Melinda ask her daughter.

"my husband and Danny keeps calling." Anna says as she hits the ingore button on her phone.

- Danny's car-

Steve hangs up his phone again. He grabs Danny's phone before Danny has a chance to grab it.

"You're almost home and yet you are calling your wife every 3 seconds. Man, She's mad at you." Danny says to his parther.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." Steve says to his best-friend. "I am hoping that my wife will get over it soon."

"Anna might be mad at you tomorrow." Danny says to his friend. "I know how Gabby acted when i got shot last week."

"Shut up! That's because you saved me. Anna was happy about that. I had to return the favor." Steve says "and now my wife is really upset at me."

"She'll be fine." Danny says to his friend as he pulls into Steve's driveway. Steve hops out of the car and shuts the door and walks to his front door. He opens it.

- Steve and Anna's house -

Anna decided that she wanted to take a hot bath during when Lauren is sleeping. Her mother said that she would watch out for her when she wakes up. Steve walks into the house.

"Hey, where's Anna?" Steve asks his mother-in-law. Steve then hears the water in their master bedroom. "Nevermind. Just keep a ear out for Lauren."

"No problem." Melinda says to her son-in-law. Steve walks to his master bedroom upstairs while being really careful with his shoulder. He opens the door and heads to their bathroom. He tries the door nob and it's unlock. He prays that she is in a better mood. He walks into the room.

- Master bathroom -

Anna has just got into her bath when Steve opens the door. He watches his wife as she closes her eyes and relaxs. Steve decides to walk out of the bathroom before he and his wife get into another fight.

- Master bedroom-

Steve lays down on their bed and closes his eyes but his daughter has other plans for her father. Steve gets up and walks to his daughter's room before Melinda gets there.

- Lauren's room-

Lauren is really hungry and Steve grabs the bottle that is freshly made for her. He picks up his baby girl and sits down with her in the rocking chair. Melinda comes to the door way and sees Steve with his daughter.

"hey baby girl. I know that you are worried about daddy. But as you can see I'm fine. Your mommy on the other hand is really mad at me." Steve says to his daughter when he doesn't know that Melinda is listening to him and that Anna is walking down the hall.

"Mom, why are you not with Lauren?" Anna says to her mother. She wants to know why she is not in there.

"Because Steve's got her." Melinda says to her daughter in a whisper. Anna walks up and stands by her mom.

"I know that i scared mommy when i got shot but all i thought of was if i was going to see you and mommy again. You two have no idea my love for my girls are." Steve says to his daughter.

"I have an idea." Anna says to her husband letting him know that she is there listening to her husband. "I am sorry that I slapped you today."

"babe, it's okay." Steve says to her. He is not mad at her.

"no it's not." Anna says to her husband. "How is your shoulder doing?"

"It's fine. How was your bath?" Steve says to her.

"How did you know that i took a bath?" Anna says to her husband.

"because i saw you taking it." Steve says as Lauren finished her bottle. "Babe will you take her?"

"yeah." Anna says to her husband as she picks up her two month old baby. "hey baby girl. There you go burp it up." Steve stands up and moves past her and their baby.

Anna lays Lauren down back in her bed. She falls alseep again. Anna went to check on her husband to make sure that he was okay. Anna found her husband and he was sleeping.

"Babe, are you okay?" Anna says to her husband. He was laying on his bed.

"yeah i am fine. Just tired." Steve says to her as he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you." Anna says to her husband.

"I love you too." Steve says to her.


	22. Chapter 19

Author note: Caroline will be making her return in the next chapter. I know that I wrote her out for a little bit but she's been living in the house with the family.

Chapter 19

3 days later

- Steve and Anna's house -

Steve is getting ready to return to work. He spent the last three days spending time with his wife and daughter. He is going to ask if Danny or someone would take care of Lauren for the night so he can have some time with his wife along. Anna comes up to her husband who is trying to get his shirt on and that now he needs help getting it on.

"Anna, can you come and help me?" Steve says to his wife. He knows that Lauren just got moved into her own room. He needs to get ready for work today.

"I am right behind you." Anna says to her husband as she helps him get his shirt on. Melinda and Lauren come into the room and Lauren sees her daddy and starts crying. Steve walks over to his daughter. He picks her up and Lauren stops crying.

"Hey, baby girl. You got to calm down and be good for mommy and grandma." Steve says to his daughter. Lauren just wants to be with her daddy. "We are gonna go to my work as a family. Lauren, mommy's got to take you."

Steve hands his daughter over to his wife who gets Lauren fed and change. Lauren is not very happy with being with her mommy. She got used to having daddy holding her in the past three days. Anna got her in her carseat in daddy's truck.

Lauren starts to smile the minute that she sees her daddy getting into his truck. The doctor has not gave Steve clear to drive himself so Anna has to help take him work. She doesn't mind because she gets to see the team. Normally they come to their house about once every two weeks. This week is their another hang out to do.

Anna has to go shopping after she drops Steve off. The minute that she lets him out of the truck. He says good bye to his wife and baby. Anna heads in to the shopping store.

- Headquarters -

Steve walks into his office and sets down. He is in a little bit of pain but need to return back to work. Danny walks into the headquarters and sees Steve in his office.

"What is wrong with you? Your not supposed to be here until next Monday." Danny says to his parnter. "Not to mention that I am happy to see you but you need to be at home and rest."

"I am fine. I asked my doctor if i could return to work today and he says yes but I am on desk duty right now. I have to get help even getting to work and getting dress this morning." Steve says to his parnter.

"I bet Anna love that this morning." Danny says laughing at his partner.

"Yeah she did. Lauren got upset that i left this morning but then she turned happy the minute that she sees me getting into the truck; she gets happy. I need you to do me a favor. I need a day with my wife along with out my daughter being there. Would you mind taking her for the night and giving me a chance to be with her?" Steve asks his partner. He did not trust anyone else with his daughter but Danny. Danny is another father and knows how to handle a little girl.

"Yeah, I have Grace this weekend. She loves Lauren." Danny says to his friend.

"Okay." Steve says to his friend as Kono and Chin walk into Steve's office.

"What are you doing back?" Kono asks her boss. "I mean don't get me wrong; I love that you are back."

"Easy Kono. He's on desk patrol right now thanks to his doctor. He is gonna be back full duty on Friday." Danny says to her.

"We are all looking for tonight's game night. Hopefully Lauren is in a good mood." Chin says to his boss.

"She's been a very much a daddy's girl the last couple of days." Steve says to him.

- Hours later -

Anna drives up to headquarters with Steve's truck and gets out and grabs Lauren. She heads into the headquarters.

"We're gonna find daddy." Anna says as they walk into the headquarters. Danny comes up to her and they walk in together. Anna looks for her husband as Danny tries to get Lauren away from Anna and starts crying. "Danny, she is fine. She just wants to see Daddy."

Anna walks into Steve's office and puts Lauren in the playpen. Lauren looks for her daddy and starts crying. "Hey, daddy probably just went to the bathroom." Anna says to her daughter. Steve walks into his office and sees his wife and daughter there. Steve gets up and picks up their daughter.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down." Steve says to Lauren as he rubs her back calming his daughter down. Steve gives Anna a hug and kiss with their daughter in his arms.

"Are you ready to go home?" Anna asks her husband. "I need your help. Every time that i try to hand her off to my mom she cried."

"Alright lets head home." Steve says as he gets his coat. Anna takes Lauren from him. They leave his office and waves to the others.

- three hours later -

Danny and Grace show up at Steve's house. Grace is happy that she gets to spend some time with her uncle Steve and Lauren. Chin and Malia come up behind them.

"hey guys." Chin says as Malia is standing right next to Grace. "Where's Kono?"

"I am right behind you." Kono says to her cousin.

"Lets have fun tonight." Danny says to the friends of his. He is happy to get spend sometime with Lauren.

Steve open the door and they could all see that Lauren is not very happy with her daddy right now. He had to give her to her grandma so he can answer the door. Anna walks up and takes Lauren upstairs and feeds their daughter gets her down for the night. Anna comes down with the baby's monitor.

"She's alseep. Everyone this is my mom Melinda. Mom, this is Steve's team mates expect for Max who is not here yet." Anna says to her mother.

"Hello. Well I have things that I need to get done. I will see you later." Melinda says walking up to her room. Anna walks over to her husband's side. They all sit down. Grace sat next to Steve.

"I am sorry but we had gotten Lauren up really early this morning because we had to take Steve to work. So that's why she is like that tonight." Anna says to the team.

"Oh it's okay." Danny says to her. "I remember when Grace would do that when she was a baby."

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Steve offers as he gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"You are not allowed to have any beers." Anna says to her husband. "I just want the juice."

"Me too." Grace says to Steve.

"I am fine." Danny, Chin, Malia, and Kono all say. They keep talking until 11pm and then it's time for them to head home and Steve and Anna to go to bed. Danny and Grace are the first to leave followed by Kono and Chin and Malia.

- Master bathroom-

Anna is brushing her teeth when Steve comes into the bathroom after checking on their daughter.

"She's out like a light." Steve says to her as he gets change for bed.

"That's good. Did you ask Danny to watch her soon?" Anna says to her husband.

"Yeah I did. He said that he would watch her." Steve says to her as he walks out the room and climbs into bed. He doesn't believe in watching tv in their bedroom. The week that Danny was there, He had blast the tv and kept Anna and Steve awake. After Anna climbs into bed, they fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 20

Author note: Chapter 17 and 18 were written about two weeks ago before I decided to write Steve's mom. This chapter will mark the return of Steve's mom Caroline. Anna never hated her mother-in-law. She just thought that Steve lied to her about his mom being dead but they have work thou. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please respond to it postivie. I really do read what you guys say but please don't hate the way that i write it. It is how it is in my head and that's how I write it.

Caroline and Melinda have a really great relationship going with their children and grandchild. Lauren is about two weeks old and between Anna and Melinda taking care of her. Steve worries that his mother is not getting enough time with him and Lauren. So he decides to take them out for a date night.

- Masterbedroom -

Steve is getting ready for his day at work. His shoulder is getting better and doesn't need Anna to drive him to work anymore. Anna is glad that her husband is better. Anna walks into their bedroom and sees her husband getting ready for work.

"You have to work again?" Anna asks her husband. Anna has about two more weeks before she heads back into the doctors to get check out since she had their daughter. "I know that your still mad about what happen with your mother and me."

"I am not mad at the fact that you pulled a gun on my mom. I am just upset. You are supposed to have faith in our marriage and in me and that night you proved that you did not have faith in me. You think that I would put you in danger at any moment?" Steve says to his wife clearly upset about the recent things that have gone on between them.

"No I know that you put me in danger or anything or with Lauren." Anna says to her husband as he finishes getting ready for work. "Will you please just stop and listen to me?"

"Why should I?" Steve snaps at her. He is late for work already. "We will talk later. Try to give my mom time with Lauren tonight. I will see you tonight." Steve is trying to avoid the fighting that they have been getting into since what happen with his mother.

- Downstairs-

Melinda and Caroline are talking about their children. Caroline knew that her son was upset at his wife. She is going to have to convice her son to move on past what happen with her and Anna. Anna and Caroline are starting to have this great friendship going and Anna is trying to make up for her mistake. Steve comes down the stairs.

"Good Morning." Steve says to his mom and mother-in-law.

"Good morning Steve. " Caroline says to her son. "How are you and Anna doing?"

"We almost got into another fight. Mom, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have a daughter to think about too." Steve says to his mother as his wife comes down the stairs.

"Hey Anna." Caroline says as Anna brushes by her husband and gets their daughter's bottle ready. Steve could see his wife was really upset about their recent fight. He is really trying his best to move past this. Melinda gets up from the table to comfront her daughter as Steve walks up behind his wife. She knows that he loves her but it's taking a toll on their marriage with all this fighting.

"Melinda can you and my mom go upstairs and hang out with Lauren for a little bit?" Steve says to his mother and mother in law. He wants to make this work with his wife. "I am sorry for earlier. I know that you are sorry for everything that has happen but its going to take me time to move past it. I have ops in a couple of days. Maybe the time apart with do us some good."

"It might." Anna agrees to her husband. He is leaving for two weeks and that time away from each other might do some good. Steve gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you and I will see you tonight." Steve says to his wife as he walks to the door.

- Headquarters -

Steve walks into his office and sits in his chair. The only thing that they need to do today is do paperwork. It is hard enough to sit at home and do nothing but this week they have had no cases to get caught up on the paperwork that they had to do when a suspect ran from them. Danny walks into Steve's office.

"How's everything?" Danny asks his friend. They are like best-friends and he could tell something is wrong.

"For the first time in my married life, I can't wait to leave on the ops training." Steve says to his teammate.

- Steve and Anna's house -

Anna is talking to Steve's mom about the troubles that happen after she pulled a gun on her. Caroline knows that her son is not happy right now.

"Whatever is happening between you and my son needs to stop." Caroline says to her daughter-in-law. "I don't want to see that little girl upstairs have to have her life move around because her mommy and daddy are fighting."

"You think that I want this? Steve is so hard head that it's hard for me to know what's going on." Anna says to her mother-in-law. Caroline gets a text from her son saying that he wants to spend some time with her and Lauren alone tonight. "What?"

"Nothing." Caroline lies to her daughter in law. She knew that if her daughter in law found out that Steve just text her, she would see it as her husband doesn't want to spend time with his wife.

- Hours later -

Steve gets home and sees his wife making dinner for their family. He kisses her on the cheek.

"I am going to take my mom and our daughter out tonight and spend time with them for a while. Tomorrow night will be just us. I promise you that." Steve says to his wife.

"Okay. I wanted to ask you to take care of Lauren tonight anyway so my mom and I could have some time together before she leaves in two days." Anna says to her husband. He knows that she is leaving this weekend.

"Okay. That works. I love you." Steve kisses his wife as he walks upstairs to get Lauren and his mother. Twenty minutes later, Steve walks down with his little girl and his mom. Steve gives Anna a kiss. Anna gives Lauren a kiss.

"be good for daddy. I love you so much sweetie." Anna says to her daughter. Steve leaves with some of his girls. It hurts her that Steve did not take her with but she knows that they need to spend time together tomorrow night.

- Anna and Melinda -

Anna and Melinda are sitting on the couch after dinner. Anna is happy to spend time away from Steve and Lauren.

"Mom, Thanks for being here for me." Anna says to her mother. She was glad that she was here for her when Steve been distance from her as of late.

"Honey, You have a husband that loves you and your daughter. You need to open up to him and he will do it to you." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I know and I am trying to do that." Anna says to her mother. She knows what her mother is saying is true.

- Steve and Caroline -

Steve is making sure that his daughter is happy. Caroline knows that her son is unhappy with what's going on with his marriage. It hurts her to know that she cause this drama in his marriage.

"I think that I am going to leave your house while your gone and get my apartment because that way you and Anna can recover your marriage." Caroline says to her son. Steve looks shocked that her statement.

"Mom, that's not the answer. What's going on between my wife and I have nothing to do with you." Steve says to his mom.

"Steve it is. Your a grown man and it's time for me to go." Caroline says to her son as they get ready to head home.

- The house -

By the time that Steve and Caroline get home, Anna and Melinda are alseep. Steve hands his daughter to his mom to take upstairs as he picks up his wife and takes her upstairs and then comes back downstairs to find his mother in law sound alseep. He gets the blanket from his chair and covers her with it and heads up the stairs


	24. Chapter 21

- The next morning -

Anna wakes up before her husband does. She starts to remember how they fell in love. Steve is leaving in to two days. It's hard to think that he is leaving before they can work out their marriage. Steve is planning to take Lauren with him to work and their date tonight. She is happy that they get to spend time together. She thinks that they really need that.

Steve wakes up to find his wife just looking at him. Steve leans over and gives her a kiss.

"Good morning." Steve says to her as they pull apart.

"You know the funny thing is that Lauren is not awake yet. She's turning into me more every moment." Anna says to her husband. Steve wraps his arms around his wife.

"It's almost time for me to get ready to go. I am going to head into the shower. Will you please go get her ready?" Steve says to his wife.

"Yes. I love you." Anna says to her husband as she gets out of bed. Steve heads into the bathroom. Anna walks down to their daughter's room and picks out her clothes for the day and for the next day. Danny was taking her daughter for the night so she could spend some time with Steve alone. Anna picks up her daughter and changes her diaper and then her clothes. She gets the diaper bag ready for the night. Anna was going to come to Steve's office before the end of the day to say good night to her little girl.

Steve just got out of the shower and quickly got dress. He looks at the photograph that his wife had put in their bathroom of them and Lauren together. They had just gotten the family photos done. They look so happy. Steve walks out of their bathroom and then out of their bedroom to find Anna and Lauren coming to find him. Steve took Lauren out of Anna's arms and headed down the stairs.

"So what time are you coming to there?" Steve asks his wife. He wants to know so that way he knows what time he has to get the dinner date set up.

"What time does Danny leave?" Anna asks her husband. She is planning to be there before Danny leaves with her daughter.

"Today he has to get Grace from Rachel's about 5pm so he leave headquarters about 4:45." Steve tells her as he putting their daughter in her car seat. Anna puts the extra bottles and formula in the bag. Lauren is still sleeping. Steve gets her bag from Anna. He gives her a kiss.

"I will see you tonight at work." Steve says to her as he picks up the car seat and heads to his truck. About twenty minutes later, Anna is getting ready for her doctor appointment's when Caroline walks into the master bedroom.

"Where's Lauren at?" Caroline asks her daughter-in-law. She is glad to see that Anna is spending time away from Lauren but wants to know where she is at.

"Steve took her to his work." Anna says as she still gets ready for work. "She needs to spend time with her daddy before he goes to ops this weekend. I have a doctor appointment to go to. I will be back in a couple of hours. Danny is taking Lauren for the night."

"okay." Caroline says to her as Anna walks out and heads downstairs to grab her bags and coat. Anna leaves the house and heads to the doctor.

- The hospital -

Anna just got signed into her doctor and gets check out to make sure that everything is okay after her daughter's birth.

"So?" Anna asks her doctor. The doctor smiles at her.

"Your fine. You are healed from the birth." The doctor says to his patient. "So when is Lauren's appointment?"

"Next week. It's just going to be me and Steve's mom because of the fact that Steve is going out of town." Anna says to her doctor as she sits up and walks out of the room to go home. Anna stops by the store to get more diapers and formula for the next two weeks. Anna gets home by 3pm and figures that she has about an hour until she has to leave for HQ.

- Headquarters -

- A couple hours ago -

Steve walks into the office with his daughter. Danny is not there yet and neither are Kono and Chin. They have no case from the governor. Steve got Lauren out of the car seat and settled into his chair with his daughter.

"Baby girl, You have no idea how much my love goes for you and your mommy. You two are the most important people in my life right now. Your mommy is one of the most behave person that I have known. She gives me everything that I need. You are going to be daddy's little girl until the day that I am gone." Steve says to his daughter as Kono comes into his office.

"Hey, Danny is going to be here in a couple of minutes and he wants to talk to you. I'll take care of Lauren for you while you talk to him." Kono says to him.

"Yes thanks." Steve says to her as he stands up and gives Lauren to Kono. "She might want to eat. Her bottle is in the bag." Steve says showing her the diaper bag.

Danny walks into his office and waits for Steve to come in. Steve sits at the chair that Danny has in his office.

"Hey what's up?" Steve says to his best-friend. He is supposed to take his daughter over the night.

"Anna." Danny says to his friend. Steve's look changed the minute that Danny says to his wife's name. "Anna is fine. I want to talk to you about what's going on between the two of you and how are you doing?"

"Anna and I are fine. We are working thou everything that we have been going thou." Steve says to his friend.

"That's not true. Your mom called me about twenty minutes before I got here. She can tell that you and your wife are going thou things right now. You need to work this out. You have a daughter with her right now. You need to do what's best for your daughter right now." Danny says to his best-friend.

"I am trying to work this out but right now my wife and I need to talk this out." Steve says to his friend.

"Okay." Danny says to him. Steve hears Lauren screaming her head off as Kono walks in with his daughter. Steve takes Lauren away from Kono and gives her the bottle.

- current time -

Anna is getting ready for date with her husband. She is glad that Danny is taking her daughter. She looks at the clock and sees that it's time to head to HQ. Anna walks out of the house and gets into her car.

Anna arrives to HQ to find her husband and their little girl sleeping on each other. Danny sees Anna watching her family. Danny walks over and heads to talk to Anna.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny says quietly to her.

"sure." Anna says as she walks to into Danny's office in tow.

"Thank you for taking Lauren tonight." Anna says to her husband's friend and well also her friend too.

"No problem. You need to be very open with Steve tonight." Danny says to her. "I had a little talk with him earlier."

While Anna is talking to Danny, Steve starts to open his eyes and sees it's 4:40pm and it's time to get Lauren ready to go with Danny. He wonders where his wife is at. He gets up and puts Lauren in her car seat and makes sure that she is still alseep. Steve walks to his phone and rubs the back of his neck and picks up his phone and texts Anna to find out where she is. Before he sends it, He looks over Danny's office and sees his wife and friend talking to each other. After Anna and Danny are finished talking, Anna walks over to her husband's office and finds him awake. He is getting their daughter ready to go. Anna gives her daughter a kiss right before Steve puts her in the car seat. Danny comes into get the little girl and heads to pick up Grace.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Danny says to Anna and Steve. "Work it out."

With that being said, Danny walks to the elevator with their daughter and pushes the button and heads to go get Grace. Steve grabs his jacket and walks with his wife to go to dinner.

- Date night -

Steve and Anna settled into their table but they both miss their daughter. Steve made sure that Anna and him turned off their phones. Danny knows what he is doing after all he is a father.

"We need to handle our problems with our marriage because what we are doing to each other is not good." Steve says to his wife. "I mean that I love you and I want to work this out."

"I don't think this is the best time that you leave for your ops training." Anna says to her husband. "I think that we need to get someone else's help because our friends see that we are struggling right now."

"I don't want to struggle with our marriage anymore. I want our marriage to be the way that it used to be before what happen." Steve says her. "I am putting the past behind us right now and starting to get back what we need."

Steve gives her a kiss. He loves being with her as they finished eating their dinner and head home. They make love for the first time since their daughter's birth. Steve and Anna fall asleep for the night.


	25. Chapter 22

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife next to him sound asleep. They had a great night last night with the two of them. Steve remembers that tomorrow he is leaving for about two weeks. He get out of bed and heads to turn on his phone to text Danny to bring back his daughter.

Steve texts says: Hey, bring back my daughter Danno. Before my wife wakes up.

Danny replies back to Danny about ten minutes later.

Danny texts says: Dude, she's sleeping. Spend time with your wife. I will bring her home in about two hours. Grace wants more time with your daughter.

Steve replies to him. Steve loves how they text back and forth but he is not kidding about wanting his child back.

Steve texts: fine.

Anna wakes up to find her husband not there. She grabs one of his favorite shirts and puts it on and goes searching for her husband. She finds him down stairs talking to Danny via text. Anna comes up to her husband and wrabs his arms around him. Steve turns around his wife's arms and gives her a kiss.

"Hey baby." Steve says to her. "I have to pack for tomorrow." Steve heads back upstairs and takes his navy bag out of his closet. Anna walks into their bedroom and smiles at her husband. "You got my favorite shirt on."

"Yes." Anna says to her husband as he still puts his navy things into his bag. "Don't worry I won't get it dirty." Steve walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "What time is Lauren coming home?"

"In about two hours." Steve says to his wife. He kisses her again. "I love you. It's going to be hard for me to be away from you for two weeks."

"You are the one that wants to be on reserve list to be serve here in Hawaii." Anna says to her husband. She is joking that says to him. "I am just kidding. I love you."

"Haha! That's really funny when you said that." Steve says to his wife. "Now what are we going to do about our two hours that we have?"

"Maybe we could have fun." Anna says as Steve gives her another kiss and they make love for the second time in the past two days. Steve enjoyed having alone time.

- 2 hours later -

Steve walks down stairs to hear the door knocking. Danny is there with Grace and Lauren. Danny told him two hours and then he will be there.

"What is wrong with you? I have been waiting for 20 minutes out here with my daughter and yours. I thought that you wanted your daughter back home." Danny says to his friend.

"I did but that was two hours ago and now my wife and I are enjoying our time away from her." Steve says to his friend. Lauren starts to fuss at the sight of her daddy. Steve picks up his daughter from Danny's arms and Danny puts her diaper bag and car seat in the front door. "Thank you for watching my daughter."

"Your welcome." Danny says to his friend. Anna comes down the stairs wearing one of her maternity dress.

"hey Danny and Grace did you have a fun day with Lauren?" Anna asks Danny and Grace. Danny smiles knowing that they reunited last night without their daughter.

"Yes." Grace says to Steve's wife. "Danno, we have to go. Mommy wants me home soon."

"I know monkey. See you later guys." Danny says to them. Danny and Grace go Danny's car.

- Steve and Anna -

"So babe, what do we want to do?" Steve says to his wife as his daughter smile at her parents.

"Take her to the beach." Anna says as she walks to get her daughter's swimsuit ready to go. Steve went up to the stairs and gets his swimshorts on. He has not gone to his morning swim yet because he wanted to spend some time with his wife before their daughter gets home.

5 minutes later

Steve and Anna take their daughter down to the water. Steve heads straight to the water to go for his swim and Lauren smiles and giggles while watching her daddy swim.

"What do you like watching daddy swiming?" Anna says to her daughter as she walks up to the water and gently puts her daughter in the water with her. Ten minutes later, Steve is done with his swim as he decides to find his wife and daughter playing in the water.

Steve gives his wife and daughter a smile. Steve's life is finally good again. They spend the rest of the day together at the beach before heading back to the house.

Steve is finishing packing for his ops. Anna is getting ready for bed. Steve climbs into bed and gives her a kiss before going to bed. They wrap in each other's arms.

"I love you." Steve says to his wife.

"I love you too." Anna says to her husband and with that being said they go to sleep.


	26. Chapter 23

Author note: Steve is getting ready to leave for his navy training for two weeks. Anna is happy that they are reunited and in love again.

Steve wakes up to find his wife sleeping in his arms. He is glad that his wife and his relationship is back where it is. Anna wakes up to him watching him. Lauren decides to wake up.

"I will go get here." Anna says to her husband getting out of their bed. He gets up and heads downstairs and makes breakfast. Caroline comes down the stairs to find her son making breakfast. She knows that her son is leaving later now tonight.

"Hey, where's Anna?" Caroline says to her son wondering where Anna and Lauren.

"She's taking care of Lauren right now. She should be bring her down in a couple of minutes." Steve says to his mom. "Thanks for giving Anna the advice and along with me."

"Your welcome. Your my son and I need to see you happy after what I put you and Anna and your sister thou." Caroline says to her son. Steve smiles as Anna and Lauren comes down the stairs. Lauren sees her daddy and starts giggling. Steve takes his daughter as Anna plates the breakfast. Steve gets a beep from his phone. Steve walks over and answers the phone.

"Hello, yeah. We will be right there." Steve says to the caller as he hangs up the phone. "Hey babe. That was Danny and we need to go to his house."

"okay. Let me get Lauren's stuff ready." Anna says to her husband as she heads upstairs to get dress and get Lauren's stuff ready to go. Caroline goes to her room and gets dress. 5 minutes later they are ready to head out the door. Steve gets Lauren in her car seat. Lauren gets to sit by her grandma while her parents are up front.

A few minutes later, Steve pulls up to Danny's house. Danny found a house that he actually loves. Steve gets Lauren out of her carseat while Anna gets out with the diaper bag. Steve wants to talk to Danny about while he is gone. They head into the house.

Danny has the whole Five-0 family at his house. Kono gives Anna a hug and then takes Lauren from Steve. Anna wraps her arms around her husband and they kiss. They are with family. Steve needs to talk to Danny.

"Hey, baby. Can I have a moment with Danno alone?" Steve asks his wife. She nods her head. Anna goes to find her daughter. Danny goes and sits by Steve.

"Hey what's up?" Danny asks his best-friend. Steve looks him in the eye.

"I need to you to take care of Anna and Lauren while I am gone." Steve says to Danny straight out. He knows that Danny would do it if something happen to him but he needs to know that they will be fine without him.

"You know that I will take care of them. Don't worry about it." Danny says as they get up and Kono comes up and says goodbye to Steve for two weeks. Chin comes up and gives him a hug.

"Don't worry about it. We will be here for our family." Chin says to Steve. He is talking about Anna and Lauren being part of the family.

After the party, it is time for the family to head to home to drop off Lauren and Caroline at home. Steve says goodbye to Lauren and grabs his bag. Caroline gets Lauren ready for bed. Lauren gets herself upset that her daddy is leaving. Steve and Anna head to the navy base where Steve will be for two weeks.

"I don't understand why they don't let you stay at home while you are doing your training for two weeks." Anna says to her husband. She wraps her arms around his waist.

"I know but you know something the two weeks will go by fast. I promise you that." Steve says to his wife. Steve and Anna give a kiss and wave goodbye for two weeks. Steve finds it hard just to be away from her for a day. The next two weeks are going to be long for either of them.


	27. Chapter 24

Author note: It's not uncommon for women to get pregnant right after they give birth. Studies show it. I have taken many classes in it. Have a great Day!

It's been two weeks since Steve left for his training and Caroline decided to move out to give her son some room. Caroline moves into her own apartment. Anna knocks on the door and smiles at her with baby Lauren.

"Hey, tonight you know who is coming home and I am wondering if you would take her for the night?" Anna asks her mother-in-law. The you know who is Steve.

"Of course. I will take my little girl with me." Caroline says taking Lauren from her mommy's arms. "You ready to have some alone time with Grandma."

- Steve-

Steve is getting pack to get ready to go home and be with his wife. Steve's training buddy comes into the room.

"Hey, going home to be with your wife and child?" The man asks Steve. Steve has known him for years.

"Yeah. But my mom has taken my daughter for the night so I can spend time with Anna. Normally, we are not that far apart for this amount of time." Steve says getting his stuff and walking out the door. Steve opens his truck and puts his bag in the back seat. He turns on the truck and drives home. Anna stops by the store and gets some things for the night. She has not been feeling good for the past couple of days so she buys a pregnancy test. She's hoping to get home before her husband does. Anna gets home right before Steve pulls up and he helps her bring up the stuff that she brought it. He brings the stuff in the kitchen and she's putting them away. She needs to go take her test. Steve goes and sits on the couch. He is so happy to be at home.

"Hey babe. I need to go to the bathroom if you want to start dinner. I would love it." Anna says to her husband as he gets up and gives her a kiss.

"Yeah sure." Steve says as he heads into the kitchen and starts cooking. Anna heads into the bathroom and does the test. She waits three minutes for it to come out. It says Positive. Anna can't believe that she is pregnant again with their second baby. That will mean that Lauren and this baby will be a little over a year apart. Anna heads to the kitchen and sees her husband.

"Hey what's the matter?" Steve asks his wife as he turns and faces her. Anna just looked scared about the baby. He did not know it's the baby.

"nothing. I am just really glad that your home." Anna says to her husband as they give each other a kiss. After they finished dinner, Steve and Anna head upstairs and make love.

"I need to tell you something." Anna says to her husband as she prepares to tell him about the baby.

"what's it?" Steve asks his wife. He wonders what is it.

"Lauren's getting a baby brother or sister. We're pregnant." Anna says to her husband. Steve has this shock face on him right now. "honey, say something."

"Wow. That's a really big news." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss. They both fall asleep. Steve wakes up to his wife arms around his chest. It's time for his morning swim and run. He gets up and gets on his work out shorts that works for both swimming and running. He is also going to pick up their baby girl after his run and swim if Anna's not awake by the time he gets back.

Steve walks up to the house to check on his pregnant wife. He is thinking about that pregnant word. They just had their daughter not even three months ago and now they are expecting another baby a little after their daughter's 1st birthday. Steve goes up to their room and checks on his wife who is still sleeping. He grabs his truck keys and his cell and calls his mother to tell her that he is coming to get Lauren.

Steve gets to his mom's apartment and knocks on the door. Caroline opens with Lauren asleep in her arms. Steve takes his daughter and gives his mother a hug. Steve gets his daughter in her car seat and shuts the door very quiet so he doesn't wake up his little girl. Steve's cell phone starts ringing and he looks at the id and it's says Anna.

"Hey babe." Steve says to his wife.

"Hey, where did you go?" Anna asks her husband as she heads to get ready for the day. She needs to go get their daughter and he has her car seat in his truck.

"I just got Lauren from my mom's house." Steve says to his wife as he gets into his truck.

"How long until your home?" Anna says to her husband.

"Soon." Steve says to his wife as he starts the engine of his truck and Steve gets home in about 15 minutes. Steve pulls up to his driveway. He gets their daughter out of her car seat and walks to the front door. Steve opens the door and smiles as his wife comes down the stairs. Lauren sees her mommy and smiles. Anna takes her daughter and holds her.

"I am going to go change my clothes." Steve says as he walks up the stairs. Twenty minutes later, the family is heading to go to the zoo. It's Lauren's first trip to the Zoo.

Steve gets his daughter in her car seat as Anna gets her diaper bag ready. Anna walks out of the house and gets in the truck. Steve and Anna drove to the Zoo parking lot.

Steve and Anna walks around with Lauren in her stroller. Lauren is fast asleep and they walk back to Steve's truck. Anna gets in the truck and calls her ob gym to set up their doctor appointment. Steve gets her in the car seat and shuts the door and puts the stroller in the back.

"When is the appointment?" Steve asks his wife. He wants to be sure to able to see her.

"Tomorrow at 3pm." Anna says to her husband. "If you can't make it then just let me know."

"Honey, it's important. It's for our baby." Steve says to his wife. "I want to be there for you and the baby."

"okay." Anna says to her husband. They get into the driveway and Steve gets Lauren and walks into their living room and puts their daughter in her playpen.


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The morning

Steve wakes up to his wife getting sick. He is not happy that his wife has to go thou morning sickness yet again. Steve gets out of bed and heads to their bathroom.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" Steve asks his wife as she brushing her teeth for the second time this morning. Anna turns around and gives him the bad look. "Okay I am sorry about saying that but you have to remember that I hate you getting sick." Steve wraps his arms around his wife and puts his hands around her belly. She's not even showing yet and he has so much to be thankful for. His cell phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller ID and sees it's Joe.

"What's up Joe? Yeah, no. She doesn't want you anywhere near Lauren or her so it's not best. No I have things to do today. Mom's fine. I will call her when I am done talking to you." Steve says before he hangs up on Joe. He calls his mom's cell. "Hey mom, it's me. Yes I just got a called from Joe. You might want to call him. Bye."

"Will you go check on our daughter please?" Anna asks her husband. He gives her a kiss now that she brushes her teeth.

"Yes, of course." Steve says to her as he goes to check on their baby girl. He gets her change for the day and then picks out her out fit. Anna is getting ready for the day. Anna comes down the stairs to find Steve putting their daughter in her car seat. Steve picks his keys and takes Lauren to the car and then heads into the truck. Anna comes with her diaper bag and puts it in the back seat with their daughter. She gets in the front seat and holds his hand. They get to the doctor office and gets the stroller out of the back. Anna got Lauren out of her car seat and put her in the stroller seat. They walk into the office for their appointment.

The doctor walks into the room where Anna and Steve are waiting with their daughter.

"Oh wow. She's gotten big since you gave birth." The doctor says to Anna. "How long has it been?"

"She's 2 months now. She'll be three months in a couple of days." Steve says to the doctor.

"So why are we here?" The doctor asks her patient.

"We just found out that we are pregnant with our second child." Anna says to the doctor as Steve keeps Lauren from crying. "It's almost time for her nap. Babe there is a bottle in the diaper bag." Steve gets the bottle out of the bag and picks up their daughter and feeds the bottle to his little girl.

"He's really great with her. So lets get started." The doctor says to her. "So everything looks great and you look to be about 4 weeks along. So I will see you when your at 10 weeks along."

Anna gets off the table and she goes and finds her husband and daughter still hanging out. Steve puts her back in the stroller and heads to their truck. Steve puts their daughter in her car seat in the truck. Anna gets into the truck and waits for Steve to get in. Steve finally gets into the truck and heads to Danny's house. They had a BBQ to go to. Steve pulls into the side of Danny's driveway.

"Wait, I don't want to tell them until we get about 12 weeks." Anna tells Steve as he just looks at her with the look wanting to know why she doesn't want to tell their friends. "Babe, I know that you love your team but we need to make sure that everything is going fine with this baby before we tell them."

"Yes I know." Steve tells her as he gets out of the truck and opens the door to get Lauren out of her seat. Lauren is still taking a nap and so Steve just takes the car seat out of his truck. Anna gets the diaper bag. Grace sees the moment that they arrive. She comes running out of the house to give her uncle Steve a hug. They all walk into the backyard to greet the others. Lauren sleeps for about 10 more minutes and then gets past around to the other team members.

"Steve, what's going on?" Danny asks his partner.

"Nothing why?" Steve lies to his friend. He wants to tell them about the baby but he knew if he did, he would be in so much trouble with his wife.

"Because I can tell that something going on." Danny says to him.

"There's nothing going on." Steve says to his partner as he walks away from him. Danny knows there is something going team enjoys their BBQ.


	29. Chapter 26

Author note: This chapter picks up right after Steve and Danny's talk.

_**Danny's house**_

Steve walks over to his wife and pulls her aside very carefully. Steve is looking upset.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Anna says picking up on her husband's face expression.

"I hate lying to Danny about our baby." Steve says to his wife as they don't know that they have listening ears until they hear a little girl noise. "Grace come out"

"What's with the baby?" Grace asks her favorite uncle. Steve is not her uncle biologically but he has became her uncle because Steve and Danny are always hanging out.

"Grace, you need to keep it a secret about the baby right now. Anna's expecting another baby but we want to keep it a secret for right now. Can you do me a favor and not tell Danno that she's pregnant?" Steve says to her. He knows that it's going to come out. Anna just wants to tell the family about their baby.

"Hey, Grace. Can you go check on Lauren? I need to talk to Steve really quick." Anna says to Grace as she shakes her head yes and runs off to tell Lauren.

"Babe, she's going to tell." Steve says to his wife about knowing that Grace can't keep their secret for very long.

"honey, I am okay with it. We should already tell them that we are pregnant again. Lets just get it over with and tell them the good news." Anna says to her husband as he walks closer and gives her husband a hug. He gives her a kiss on the head.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Steve says to his wife and giving her a kiss. "I love you very much." Steve and Anna walks to go find the team. They find them.

"Hey guys! We have a announcement for everyone to know." Steve says as Lauren starts fussing in Kono's arms and so he took his daughter. "So we want you all to know that we are pregnant with our second child." Everyone claps for the news and gives Steve and Anna a hug.

- Steve and Anna's home -

Steve and Anna put their daughter in the bed. Steve and Anna head to their room and get ready for bed.

"So that's not bad that our whole family knows about this little one that is growing inside." Steve says to her as his hand is on her stomach. Truth be told, he is happy to see her belly grow. He did miss part of the pregnancy with Lauren when he went to look for his mom. They get a kiss and fall asleep. Steve still has his hand on her belly with her close to him.


	30. Chapter 27

_**Author note: So I decided to skip about from 4 weeks in the pregnancy to week 15 in the pregnancy. Anna has gotten bigger then she did with Lauren. Oh so before I forget that tomorrow there might not be an updated chapter until Friday or Saturday. Be sure to read Before First Child and feel free to review this chapter. Please be kind! **_

_**Steve and Anna's house**_

Steve wakes up early enough so he can go for his morning swim and run rountie. He looks over to find his wife asleep with their daughter. Clearly that his daughter woke up in the middle of the night. Steve kisses his girls and get out of the bed and changes into his shorts and walks to the beach. He normally starts with his run first but today he wants to make it short.

Meanwhile, Anna wakes up just a few minutes after her husband leaves. She picks up their daughter really quiet trying not to wake her up. She takes her downstairs and puts her in the playpen. She heads to the kitchen to start the coffee and try to figure out what to make for breakfast. After she figures out what they are going to have, She decides to read a book.

About 30 minutes after she picks up the book, Steve walks into the kitchen. He stays quiet because he doesn't know that his wife is awake. Steve sees that his wife has already started the coffee pot. Steve walks out to the living room and looks in the playpen and sees his baby girl sleeping away. Anna puts down the book that she is reading.

Steve: When did you wake up?

Anna: About five minutes after you left.

Steve: Are you going to make breakfast?

Anna: Yes.

Anna says getting up and giving her husband a kiss. Anna makes the breakfast and they eat.

Steve: I got a meeting with the governor.

Anna: Okay.

Steve: I am going to go upstairs and get ready for work.

Steve gets up and gives her a kiss and heads upstairs. Anna checks on Lauren and starts to clean up from their breakfast. About 20 minutes after she gets done, Lauren wakes up. Anna changes her diaper and get her dress for the day. Anna is planning to Skype her mom today. Steve comes down and gives his girls a kiss. Steve leaves the house and drives to the Governor's office.

_**The Governor's office**_

Steve walks into the governor's office and sits to get the new case.

Denning: Commander, we have a new case. If you have seen on the news there is someone killing children and since both you and Danny have kids then I hope that you will find the person that is doing this.

Steve: yes sir. Is this it?

Denning shakes his head and Steve grabs the file and heads to the task force room.

_**Task Force**_

Steve walks into the room and heads to the smart board.

Steve: We got a new case.

Kono: What about?

Steve: There is a person that is killing little kids. I want to find any leads that we have. I want the kids autopsy done by Max. I want to find this person before it's too late.

Chin: Okay.

Danny: This person is sick.

Steve: I know. I am going to call Anna and tell her to make sure that Lauren is with her at all times. You should do the same with Rachel when she has her.

Danny: She's eight years old. She's with her brother mostly now days which is with the nanny but I will tell her.

Steve and Danny both call Anna and Rachel to warn them about the murder of children and then it's back to the case. They have a lead of where the next murder is going to happen. They decide to have a stake out. Steve and Danny hope that they get the person that is doing it. Steve is hoping to get home before Anna has to go to the doctors for the check up on the baby.

_**Doctor's office**_

Anna walks into the doctor's office. Anna got Caroline to watch her while she went to the doctors. Steve was supposed to meet her there but he must have gotten tied up with the case.

Doctor: Well how are we?

Anna: We are good. I can't wait to find out the sex of the baby.

Doctor: Only a couple more weeks.

Anna: I know.

The doctor is making sure that everything is good with the baby. She confirms that the baby is healthy. Anna walks out of the room after they are finish and sends a text to her husband letting him know that the baby is fine. Anna heads to get Lauren from his mom's house.

_**Steve and Danny**_

Steve gets a text from his wife letting him know that the baby is fine. Danny looks over and sees his partner happy.

Danny: What's that about?

Steve: Anna got a checkup and the baby is fine.

Danny: that's good.

Steve looks at the might be crime scene and sees a little boy walking around. Steve points to the boy.

Danny: That's not good.

Steve stops Danny from getting out of the car.

Steve: wait. We need to catch him in the act of getting attack.

Danny: What's wrong with you? He's 8.

Steve: I know. I don't like it more then you do.

The guy that is responsible of killing all the kids comes out of the room and attacks the little boy.

Steve: Lets move!

The team gets out of the car and arrest the man. Steve protects the little boy.

Steve: you all right.

The case is sent to the DA after they get a confession from the man.

Steve: Book him Danno.

_**Anna**_

Anna walks into the room with Lauren smiling at her mommy. She is glad to be home and can't wait for her daddy to come. Anna signs on to the computer after she locks the front door. She and Melinda plans to Skype. Melinda shows up on the computer.

Anna: Hey mom

Melinda: how did it go?

Anna: The baby is fine.

Melinda: I thought that Steve is supposed to be here?

Anna: he had to work but they caught the guy that is doing it. So as soon as he gets done with the paperwork, he will be home.

Melinda: I miss you guys.

Anna: I miss you too mom.

After they get done Skype, Anna gets Lauren down for her nap in her bedroom and starts some laundry. Steve opens the front door.

Steve: Hey

Anna: Shh! She's asleep.

Steve and Anna give a kiss. Steve thanked God that they caught the man that was killing kids. It's such a sad thing to kill off kids but they need to stop the man for both Lauren and Grace's safety. Steve and Anna hang out with their daughter for the rest of the night.


	31. Chapter 28 part 1

_**Author note: In this chapter, Anna is about 20 weeks pregnant. Lauren is getting ready to be a big sister of the baby. Be sure to read "Before First Child" and please review it! **_

_**Headquarters**_

Steve is happy that they are going to find out what they are having. He is hoping to have a baby boy this time. Danny walks into Steve's office as he is finishing up the paperwork from yesterday's case. Steve normally has Danny do the paperwork because he doesn't like it but not today. Steve looks up and smiles at his partner.

Steve: Hey, what's up?

Danny: What time are you guys going to find out the sex of the baby?

Steve: 1pm but I have to leave here by noon to drive home and get her and Lauren. I don't know if we are going to take Lauren thou.

Danny: You should. It affects her to know what her baby sibling is.

Steve: She's only 7 months thou.

Danny: I would take her.

_**Gabby and Anna**_

Gabby is Danny's girlfriend and she is really close with Anna. Anna invites her over to talk and help her get ready for the new baby by cleaning out the second guestroom.

Gabby: So tomorrow you guys are going to start putting the nursey together?

Anna: I don't know. Steve wants to wait until we find out the sex of the baby so he can paint. He's really good with Lauren.

Gabby: So which one do you want a boy or a girl?

Anna: I have a feeling that this baby is a girl. I am kind of hopping that Steve gets his little boy.

Gabby: Why?

Anna: because I got my little girl and he needs his little boy. He can dress him in his sports and that.

Gabby: Steve will be happy with either or right?

Anna: yeah. He loves his children. He wanted a boy when I was pregnant with Lauren. Steve should be here soon.

Gabby: that's good because I have to leave soon.

Anna: okay.

Gabby heads to her car and pulls out of the driveway. She is on the way to the headquarters knowing that Steve left about five minutes ago and they would not run into each other.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve had left the office about twenty minutes ago. Gabby is on the way to the headquarters. Danny walks into the main room to start helping them plan the baby shower. Chin's wife, Malia, is on the way there too.

Danny: Gabby should be here soon.

Chin: So should Malia. She's almost here.

Malia is walking into the area where they are as Chin sees his wife. Moments later, Gabby walks into the room and stands by Danny. Kono is standing in the middle of Chin and Danny.

Kono: Alright, what do we need to do?

Gabby: They need to get the baby's room ready but that's not what we will be doing. We are giving them a baby shower today. Anna's doctor is in on their surprise and promise to text Danny the gender of the baby.

_**Steve and Anna's house**_

Steve walks into the house to find Lauren's bag ready to go and Anna's ready to go. He looks around downstairs and notices the shower is running upstairs. She must have just got Gabby to go home. About twenty minutes later, Anna and Lauren comes down the stairs all dress and ready to go. Lauren sees her daddy and Steve takes his little girl and grabs the bags and heads to the truck to put her in her car seat. They have two car seats one in his truck and one in her car. Anna gets into the truck as Steve finishes up putting her in the truck and then gets in himself.

Steve: How was your visit with Gabby?

Anna: It was really good.

Steve: that's good.

Steve and Anna get to the doctor's office and signs in. They wait for about five minutes. They decided to bring Lauren to find out the gender of the baby. The nurse calls them into the room. The doctor comes into the room and sees the family there.

Doctor: Hey, So I heared that you wanted to find out the gender of the baby.

Steve: yes.

Doctor: So do you want a boy, Steve?

Steve: of course but another little girl would be wonderful.

Steve gives his wife a kiss. Steve helps his wife to lay back.

Doctor: Alright lets see how we are doing? Looks like the baby is doing wonderful.

Anna: That's great.

Steve holds his wife's hand and gives her a kiss.

Doctor: Alright it's time to find out the baby's gender. Mom, what do you want?

Anna: I don't care about what we have. All I want is a healthy baby.

Doctor: Alright well it's time to find out what we are having.

Doctor starts looking for the gender of the baby. Steve watches and hopes that he will get a little boy.

Doctor: Alright it's time to reveal if you are having a boy or a girl. Alright you are having a little girl.

Steve looks shock about having a little girl again. Anna smiles at having another little girl.

Anna: Baby, I am sorry that your not having a little boy.

Steve: It's okay. I love you and this baby and our family. We can have a little boy hopefully next time.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and helps her up. He loves his girls now that he is expecting another baby girl. Steve gets Lauren up so he and Anna can tell her. They don't see that the doctor has walk out to text Danny the gender of the little one. What if it's not a baby girl? What if it's not one baby?


	32. Chapter 28 part 2

**Author note: So here are the two questions that we have decided to do. What if it's not a baby girl? What if it's not one baby? Be Sure to read "Before First Child"**

_**The doctor's office**_

Steve and Anna are talking to their daughter telling her about her baby sister. The doctor has sent Danny a text with the baby's gender.

_**Headquarters**_

Danny and the rest of the group are talking about the baby shower that they are throwing for Anna and Steve. Danny's phone starts to beep at him. He looks at it.

Danny: Wow!

Chin: What is WOW about?

Danny: Steve and Anna are expecting twins. One is a girl and one is a boy.

Chin: Do they know about it?

Danny: The doctor only told them it was a girl. We are going to have to make two cakes. Kono and Malia will you take care of it?

Girls: Sure.

Kono and Malia drove to the store to get the cakes of the girls. Danny, Chin, and Grace decorate for the party. About 5 minutes before the end of getting ready, Danny texts Steve to tell him that they need to come to the headquarters. Steve replys to it and says that they are on their way.

_**Steve's truck**_

Steve is driving to the headquarters because Danny's text. Lauren is asleep in her car seat. Anna is texting her mom while they are heading there. Danny always complained that Steve drove to fast for his liking before he had a child. Steve smiles while driving and Anna moves her hand to his hand. Steve looks at his wife and smiles at her.

Anna: I love you.

Steve: I love you too. Thank you for giving me a family.

Anna: Your welcome.

Steve pulls into the parking lot and turns off the truck. He gets out and walks over to get Lauren out of the car seat. She is still fast asleep and he picks her up. She must notice that it's her daddy because she is making a smiling face. Steve goes over and helps Anna to get out of the truck. Steve and Anna walk into the headquarters.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve and Anna walk into the room and finds the whole place decorated in baby colors. Danny, Chin, Grace, Malia, and Kono jump out of their hiding spots.

Group: Surprise!

Anna: Wow!

Steve: I am surprise that you guys have two cakes when we are only having one baby.

Danny: actually you two are expecting twins. The doctor was in our surprise party.

Anna: Steve we are expecting twins. But why is it blue out?

Gabby: because you have a little boy growing inside of you along with the baby girl that you know about.

Steve smiles when he has a son on the way. Now he gets to have his boy while they are still out number in girls. Steve goes to his office to put Lauren in the play pen after they bring it out where they are at. Steve and Anna with their five-0 family celebrate the pregnancy.

_**Steve and Anna's house **_

Steve walks into the house with all the gifts. Anna has Lauren in her arms, she puts her in the play area. Steve puts the gifts down and then heads to sit on the couch next to his wife. He puts his hand on her belly that now carried both of their babies. He is shocked to find out that they are having twins.

Steve: Thank you for giving me these wonderful kids.

Anna: You helped create them.

Steve gives her a kiss and He breaks it and gives a look at their daughter. They spend the rest of the night as a family.


	33. Chapter 29

**Author note: I am working on getting this story done with so I can start another part to this story. Be sure to read "Before First Child" to get a look at them before they had children and they were married along with living in Hawaii.**

_**The next morning**_

Steve walks back to the house after his morning run and swim. He knows that the girls are still sleeping. Before he gets into the house, his cell phone starts ringing and it's Danny.

Steve: What's up Danno?

Danny: I am wondering if we could drop Grace off for the night so I can take Gabby out on a date?

Steve: Let me check with Anna and then I will get back to you.

Steve hangs up with Danny and walks into the house just in time for Anna to come downstairs. She's about 38 weeks pregnant and only has about 2 more weeks to go in her second pregnancy.

Anna: Hey babe. How was your run and swim?

Steve: It was good.

Anna walks over and gives Steve a kiss and a hug. Steve is happy that they have this family life but has a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Steve: Danny called and wants to know if we could take Grace for the night or for a couple of hours.

Anna: That will be fine. I am going to take Lauren to your mom's and head shopping with her for the twins.

Steve: Okay. I will go get ready for work.

Steve gets another kiss from his wife and then heads to go take a shower. Lauren wakes up when her father is taking his shower and Anna comes into her room. Anna picks up her daughter and gives her a kiss and then changes her diaper. Anna gave her a bottle and then takes her downstairs. Lauren's first birthday is really soon. Steve gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He knows that his little girl is awake and heads downstairs to see her and then leave for work.

_**Headquarters**_

Danny walks into Steve's office and wants to know if they can watch his daughter.

Danny: So can you watch her?

Steve: yeah. Just have her here before I leave for home.

Danny: We have no case today.

Steve: I know. It's better then being at home with Anna preparing for the babies arrival and Lauren's birthday. I mean Lauren is turning one and you would think Anna would want to do it small but no. She wants to have this big blast with our whole family. Her mom and brother are coming in for it.

Danny: her brother? You don't sound happy that he is coming in.

Steve: It's not that. It's just that he and I don't get along since I move Anna out here. She wanted to be with her husband and now kids.

Danny: He will have to get over it.

Steve: I know. We have been here for three years.

Steve's office phone is starting to ring. He answers it.

Steve: hey. Danny, it's Rachel on the phone. You might want to answer it.

Danny: I will take it in my office.

Danny walks out and heads to answer Rachel's phone call. She wants him to pick up Grace a little early so that way she and Stan can take Charlie to where ever they were going. Danny leaves the headquarters to go get Grace from her mom's house and returns to the office. It's about 2pm and Grace and Danny walks into the office. Grace comes running into the office and gives him a hug.

Steve: Hey Grace. Are you ready to spend time with me, Anna and Lauren?

Grace: yes. Daddy says that I get to play with Lauren. I can't believe that her birthday is this weekend.

Steve: Yes I know. Maybe you could help Anna with her birthday planning.

Grace: She's not done?

Steve: Almost.

Steve and Grace walked out to his office and heads to the truck. Steve drives home with Grace sitting in his back seat.

Grace: You know that Danno says that you have gotten to drive like he does.

Steve: yeah.

Grace: We're here. Yay.

Grace unbucks her seat and gets out of the truck along with Steve. They walk up to the front door and walk into the house. Lauren smiles when she sees her daddy. She just started to walk and walks over to her daddy and Grace. Grace tries to get Lauren to come to her. Lauren cries because she wants her daddy. Steve picks her up and gives her a kiss.

Steve: Lauren, Grace came to play with you. Anna!

Anna comes out of the kitchen and sees Grace and Steve there. Anna smiles as she walks up to her husband and give him a hug.

Anna: Dinner is almost ready.

_**3 days later**_

It's time for Lauren's first birthday. Steve is heading to go get Anna's mom and brother. He is okay with seeing his mother in law and brother in law. Steve had a good relationship with Alex before he moved his sister out there. Melinda gets into the front seat and Alex climbs into the back.

Steve: How was the plane ride?

Melinda: it was good.

They get to the birthday party and all have a very great time. Steve notices that Anna looks in pain. Steve walks over to her.

Steve: Honey, are you alright?

Anna: No, I think that we are going to have the babies today. We need to go to the hospital.

Steve: Alright. Melinda, I need you to stay here and help with the clean up and with Lauren.

Melinda: Alright.

Author note: Well that's the first part of the birth of the twins! I did not want to end of Chapter 29 so I am ending with Chapter 30. Be sure to read and review the Before First Child storyline that I finished yesterday! I am working on just finishing these storylines to start a new one!


	34. Chapter 30

Author note: Anna is in labor with their twins.

_**The hospital**_

Steve and Anna are getting check in and then the contractions are just getting worse. Steve has training in everything but this stuff he hated the most because he hates when his wife is in pain. They get her settled into a room.

Anna: Babe, this hurts.

Steve: I know. Just relax. I love you so much.

Anna: I hate this.

Steve: It's going to be over soon.

Steve holds his wife's hand and then she gives him a lot of pain in his hand.

Steve: Okay. Honey. Relax the pain please.

Anna: ahh. I need to push.

Anna starts pushing and Steve looks in the area where their children will come. The head is coming out. A nurse comes running and sees her pushing. The baby comes out. It's a boy. Lucas starts crying the minute that he comes out and then Steve cuts the cord. Steve holds his little boy. Anna starts pushing about 10 minutes later. It takes like one minute to push out their second baby girl. They picked up Makyila for their daughter's name. Makyila is born and Steve cuts her cord. He leaves the room to call Melinda and his mom to bring Lauren to the hospital. Lauren gets there and sees her daddy holding a baby. She just started to talk a little bit.

"Daddy." Lauren says the only word that she knows. She walks up and Steve bends down to his daughter to show her brother.

"This is your brother Lucas Matthew. Mommy's got your sister Makilya." Steve says to his daughter. Caroline sees her son with her little grandson and granddaughter.

"So cute." Caroline says to her son.

Two days later, Steve is bring Anna and the twins home today. Danny is glad that they are coming home today. He missed Steve at work and he knows that Anna needs the help from him to bond with their newborn twins.

_**Six months later**_

Steve woke up and went for his morning rounte. He spends time with their daughter, Lauren before the twins wake up from their morning schedule. Steve is glad to spend time with their baby. She's still his little girl. Steve had to go to work this morning. Steve walks into the headquarters and sees Danny in his office.

Steve: What are you doing?

Danny: I was waiting for you.

Steve: What's this case?

Danny: kidnapping case.

Steve: There was no case on the news.

Danny: It has not happen yet.

Steve: What do you mean that it has not happen?

Danny: I found this morning on your desk.

Danny shows him the note that was left for him on his desk. Steve reads it out loud.

Steve: release my sister or your family is dead.

Steve rushes to call his wife or HPD to get a lead on his family. He kept getting the voicemails.

Steve: Anna, will you please call me back or come to the headquarters with the kids. I love you.

Steve keeps calling between the house and her cell.

Steve: Damit.

Danny: Come down.

Steve: Kono! I need you to run a trace on my wife's cell phone and find out what's going on.

_**Unknown area **_

Anna is holding her twin kids and then Lauren's hand, when the man in a mask comes into the room.

Anna: What do you want?

Man: Your husband knows.

Anna: Why did you have to take me and the kids?

Man: to teach your husband a lesson.

Author note: Be sure to look at "Missing family" to find out what happens. Thanks for all the great replies.


End file.
